


Le monde d'Ilyste Blue

by Jellypix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était fou. Irréaliste. Quel était ce monde où il existait des fleurs de plus de dix mètres de haut ? Des cités immenses dans les arbres ? Ou encore… Des créatures à la fois surprenantes et effrayantes ? Aux oreilles pointues, aux corps poilus ou non, ou aux mains et aux pieds palmaient. Quel était ce monde dans lequel elle venait de se réveiller ? Seule et sans aucun souvenir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

> Participation au jeu « Sous le sapin » sur le forum de la « Ficothèque Ardente » j’espère que ce texte te fera plaisir. Il y a une petite référence à un conte – peut-être plusieurs en fait - que j’ai toujours apprécié et dont je me suis un peu inspirée, on verra ceux qui trouveront. C’est très facile.
> 
> Note 2 : Ah oui ! Ce texte est une trilogie, elle aura deux autres suites… *sifflote* 
> 
> Bêta : Plume d’eau

oOo

 

Première partie : Qui était-elle ? 

 

Depuis quand évoluait-elle dans cet abysse étrange ? Dans ce lieu à la fois hétéroclite et époustouflant ? Des heures ? Des mois ? Des années ? Elle avait perdu toute notion depuis longtemps maintenant. Comment était-elle seulement arrivée ici ? Son esprit était un trou noir avant qu’elle n’ouvre ses yeux sur un ciel brumeux, son corps fourbu sans que pour autant aucune fatigue ne l’alourdisse. 

Elle s’était réveillée, enfoncée dans la mollesse du cœur d’une plante immense, son nez imprégné par l’odeur du pollen qu’elle dégageait. L’air lui avait tout de suite apparu comme condensé, un mélange de senteurs qui la prirent à la gorge avec surprise. C’était presque suffoquant, jusqu'à ce que doucement, elle s’y habitue. Puis, roulant sur elle-même, elle fit légèrement ployer un large pétale écarlate pour poser son regard sur le sol.

Et au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous, elle resta interdite face au spectacle qui se découvrit sous ses yeux. C’était incroyable. Inexplicable, improbable et pourtant, elle fut saisie par ce qu’elle vit. C’était à la fois éblouissant et terrifiant et alors qu’elle se laissait glisser le long de la tige de cette plante qui devait avoisiner les dix mètres de hauteur, l’environnement autour d’elle eut l’air d’exploser. 

Ses pieds nus s’enfoncèrent dans la terre humide, faisant éclater un tout petit buisson en des centaines de spores. Ce n’était ni le jour, ni la nuit, le lieu était éclairé de façon presque sinistre dans des tons bleus et gris que venaient casser toutes les kyrielles de couleurs de cette flore impressionnante. 

La bouche entrouverte, elle s’approcha d’un arbuste où des fleurs phosphorescentes s’ouvraient et se refermaient, approchant un doigt curieux de cette chose si exceptionnelle qui se rétracta légèrement à son toucher. Est-ce que tout cela était seulement réel ? se demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et sa respiration se bloqua. Ça ne pouvait être qu’un tour joué par son inconscient, c’était impossible. C’est ce qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de se répéter tandis qu’elle ne lâchait pas du regard les bébés qui volaient dans les airs, leurs petits corps nus pourvus uniquement de minuscules ailes blanches entre leurs omoplates. Leurs rires de bambins lui parvenaient, accompagnés de gazouillements. 

Elle se frotta les tempes. Tout cela n’était pas possible. C’était irréel. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, elle dû admettre qu’elle n’avait aucune échappatoire. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt immense où ce qui l’entourait n’aurait pas dû exister. Du moins, c’était la certitude qu’elle avait, mais elle ne pouvait rien ignorer. 

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, elle se mit en marche, ses yeux observant et gravant dans ses rétines ces millions de choses insolites qu’elle voyait. Ses mains touchant le tronc des arbres dont la cime disparaissait dans la brume du ciel. Des escaliers étaient façonnés dans leur écorce se rejoignant tous les uns aux autres, formant une gigantesque cité dans les airs, qui s’étendait sur des kilomètres. 

Elle se trouvait dans un lieu bruyant. En dehors des bébés qu’elle entendait toujours, se mêlait le cri d’oiseaux à l’aspect surprenant. Faits de plumes, de poil ou de chair. Elle était certaine d’en avoir vus avec des visages d’hommes et d’autre avec des crocs acérés qui l’avaient fait frissonner. 

Un bruit de cavalcade l’alerta. Bougeant la tête dans tous les sens pour voir d’où cela provenait, la peur lui tenailla le ventre alors que le sol se mettait presque à trembler sous ses pieds. Par instinct de survie, elle sauta derrière une petite allée d’arbustes, les branches griffant la peau nue de ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait et elle ne comprenait pas non plus où elle se trouvait. La peur se mélangeait à la curiosité et essoufflée, elle dégagea un petit trou à travers lequel elle porta son regard. 

Il fallut quelques instants où les secousses du sol se firent beaucoup plus ressentir, des êtres volants s’échappant des arbres, gênés par l’instabilité soudaine de la terre, avant qu’estomaquée, elle ne soit confrontée à tout un groupe de créatures mi-homme, mi-cheval. Énormes, leurs robes noires, blanches, grises ou marrons brillaient sous les reflets de l’étrange luminosité des lieux. Leurs sabots martelaient violemment le sol tandis que des hommes et des femmes, tous plus surprenant les uns que les autres, les montaient a cru.

A moitié nus, leurs corps étaient d’écailles, de poils ou de chair, cette dernière variant de la simple pâleur cadavérique à la noirceur du charbon, à l’aspect aussi dur que la pierre. La respiration de nouveau bloquée, à la fois pour éviter de se faire repérer, mais aussi soufflée par ce qu’elle voyait, elle détailla ces êtres humanoïdes des yeux. Pourquoi sa mémoire était-elle vide ? Pourquoi n’avait-elle aucun souvenir, que ce soit par rapport à elle ou vis-à-vis de ce pays ? Elle n’avait même pas un prénom en tête, ni même le nom d’une de ces races étranges. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver dans un endroit dont elle ne connaissait rien ? Et auquel elle doutait fortement d’appartenir ? 

Un couinement lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté gauche et elle écarquilla les yeux, retenant un cri de surprise dans le creux de sa gorge. En réalité, la chose était aussi terrifiée qu’elle, mais elle doutait qu’il lui aurait été possible de réagir autrement alors qu’elle venait de tomber sur la vision d’un lapin blanc en train de prendre un bain. Ses petites pattes avant étaient encombrées par un journal, une paire de lunettes à fine monture posée sur le museau. Elle ne savait pas si c’était à cause de la pression, mais ses nerfs lâchèrent quelque peu et elle se mit à rigoler sans pouvoir s’arrêter. 

Le sol retrouvait son calme sous ses pieds tandis que la chevauchée des créatures se terminait. Elle avait des crampes au ventre à force de rire et elle se plia en deux, son hilarité redoublant d’intensité quand elle tomba sur l’air furibond du lapin. Non, tout cela était impossible. Un rongeur ne pouvait pas être là, juste devant elle, à prendre un bain et lire le journal comme si c’était la chose la plus normale au monde, et l’observer de façon hautaine, humilié dans sa dignité. Pourtant, quand la voix haut perchée de l’animal lui parvint, elle fut obligée de revenir à la réalité. 

\- Quand vous aurez finit de rire comme une baleine, peut-être pourriez-vous vous tourner, que je puisse sortir de mon bain.

Mais cette phrase ne la stoppa qu’une seconde avant que son corps ne soit secoué une deuxième fois par une vague de rire nerveux. 

\- Seigneur… En plus d’être étrangère, elle parait stupide, je suis garni avec ça, marmonna le lapin en laissant tomber son journal sur le sol en mousse. 

Cela eut le mérite de faire s’étouffer la jeune femme, qui se racla la gorge en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. 

\- Je suis désolée… Je crois que c’est nerveux, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Hum… tournez-vous. 

Elle obtempéra, entendant le lapin s’activer derrière elle à s’essuyer et s’habiller. Tout cela était encore plus fou. Les êtres qui montaient les créatures il y a quelques minutes étaient tous pratiquement nus, et un lapin qui n’a rien à cacher, porter des vêtements ? Mais où avait-elle atterrit ? 

\- C’est bon… Je suis présentable ! s’exclama le rongeur, permettant à la jeune femme de se retourner vers lui. 

Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça légèrement les sourcils face au pantalon vert et à la chemise en soie par-dessus laquelle était passée un jabot et un veston, ses grandes oreilles dressées autour d’un chapeau melon sur lequel était planté une reinette. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, la curiosité reprenant le dessus.  
\- C’est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça !  
\- Je… je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

Le lapin l’observa plusieurs minutes de façon inquisitrice avant de soupirer. 

\- Allez, suivez-moi, Miss Foreigner, allons faire quelques pas.  
\- Miss Foreigner ?  
\- Vous êtes une étrangère, cela vous correspond parfaitement.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas mon vrai prénom.  
\- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Je ne le connais pas votre vrai prénom, réfléchissez un peu, Miss !  
\- Excusez-moi.

Elle lâcha un petit rire et suivit le lapin qui sautillait à ses côtés. Cet animal était débordant de manière. Et de part sa façon de se comporter, elle se mit à penser qu’il devait avoir une certaine place au sein de la hiérarchie dans ce monde. 

Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps ils marchèrent ainsi, mais elle finit par perdre de nouveau ses yeux dans l’environnement, ne se lassant pas de découvrir tout ce qui lui était encore caché. Après avoir parcouru une longue et sombre allée d’arbres qui s’enlaçaient au-dessus d’elle, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un espace plus clair et ouvert. 

La cité qui s’étendait dans les airs à l’intérieur des arbres se poursuivait, mais au sol s’alignaient des petites maisonnettes en bois aux fenêtres rondes et aux murs recouverts de lierre. Des jardins aux potagers immenses et aux massifs de fleurs extravagants les coloraient. La terre humide sous ses pieds était devenue sableuse et une brise fraiche passa sur son corps la faisant frissonner. 

Mais le froid était secondaire alors qu’elle pouvait voir de nouvelles espèces vaquer à leurs occupations. Des lutins s’amusaient à se courir après et elle en déduisit que cela devait être des enfants. Des hommes et des femmes voguaient dans ce petit village. Certains groupes discutaient entre eux, d’autres travaillaient ou se prélassaient dans l’herbe verte. Un couple d’hommes passa devant elle et ses yeux se fixèrent sur leurs oreilles pointues et leur peau recouverte d’un fin duvet, passant à un groupe de femmes tandis qu’elles traversaient la rue principale, puis à plusieurs adolescents qui faisaient les singes dans des branches un peu plus loin. 

Elle paraissait tellement déplacée dans cet environnement. De ses mains, elle tâta la chair de son corps. Visiblement, elle était plus fragile et souple que celle de ces hommes, d’un blanc laiteux qui contrastait avec leurs poils drus. Elle fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses longs cheveux, accrochant les boucles qu’elle ramena jusqu'à son visage. C’était la seuls touffe qu’elle possédait qui pouvait s’apparenter à des poils, et le roux presque écarlate qui les colorait était à mille lieues des anguilles ou des algues vertes qui descendaient jusqu’aux hanches du groupe de femmes qu’elle croisa. Aucune palme ne remplaçait ses mains ou ses pieds pour lui permettre de se suspendre dans les airs comme le faisaient ces jeunes. Elle était même certaine qui si elle essayait, elle se romprait le cou. 

Quittant le petit village, elle jeta un coup d’œil au lapin qui marchait toujours à ses côtés. Il était si silencieux qu’elle aurait pu l’oublier, si cela avait été possible. 

\- Tout cela est irréaliste, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Voyons, Miss Foreigner, tout cela existe.  
\- Mais, c’est impossible !  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Mais regardez-moi ! Je suis tellement différente d’eux…  
\- Vous êtes une étrangère !  
\- Mais, comment est-ce possible ?  
\- Ce n’est pas moi qui ai la réponse à cette question. 

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et observa le lapin pendant un long moment avant de déclarer : 

\- Y a-t-il seulement quelqu’un qui aura les réponses à mes questions ?  
\- Chaque question à une réponse, il suffit de vouloir l’entendre, lui répondit le rongeur de façon énigmatique.  
\- Évidemment, soupira-t-elle. 

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant un moment, le silence imprégnant les lieux autour d’eux, seulement perturbé par les bruits provenant des animaux cachés dans les fougères. Bientôt, le froid qui l’avait légèrement saisie plus tôt se fit de nouveau ressentir, mais plus brutalement, la faisant difficilement réprimer un violent frisson dans la petite robe qu’elle portait. 

\- La nuit va pas tarder à tomber, lâcha soudainement le lapin. Trouvons-nous un abri pour dormir. 

Elle leva le nez vers le ciel, fronçant les sourcils face aux propos du rongeur. Elle ne voyait aucune différence depuis qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ce pays. La lumière était identique, comme son intensité. Seul le vent qui se levait lui apprenait que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle posa ses yeux sur l’animal qui esquissa un sourire narquois qui parut étrange sur la tête d’un lapin. 

\- Les nuits tombent brutalement. C’est comme si on éteignait une lumière, expliqua-t-il. Et elles sont glaciales et dangereuses. Vaut mieux trouver un abri avant que nous soyons pris dans leur tourmente.  
\- Comment ça, dangereuses ? 

Le rongeur se mit à courir et elle le suivit. Il levait le nez en l’air, reniflant les environs, tournant à droite et à gauche sans se donner la peine de répondre à sa question. Elle commençait à être agacée par la façon de faire de cet animal. Il ne lui parlait que quand il le jugeait nécessaire, en dehors de ça, elle donnait tout l’impression d’être gênante à ses yeux, alors que pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas demandé d’aide. Ce lapin de malheur avait décidé de lui-même de s’immiscer à ses côtés, alors il aurait pu avoir la décence de lui donner de plus amples explications, à elle, qui n’était qu’une petite étrangère. 

Mais elle repoussa rapidement ses pensées négatives quand ils arrivèrent aux abords d’un immense champ de fleurs. Elles étaient toutes aussi grandes que celle qu’elle dans laquelle elle s’était réveillée, les pétales immaculées déployées vers le ciel. 

\- Allez dépêchez-vous, haleta le lapin, qui s’était déjà avancé dans l’étendue florale. Regardez, la nuit a déjà commencé. 

Surprise et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’il lui racontait, elle se tourna vers l’endroit d’où ils arrivaient. Le champ avait l’air de se trouver sur une colline surélevée par rapport au reste de l’environnement, car elle pouvait voir au loin la forêt qu’elle avait traversée, immense, suivie par le petit village, tout deux se faisant atteindre progressivement par une vague de noirceur. 

Écarquillant les yeux, son estomac faisant un triple salto et se contractant, elle s’élança à la suite du lapin alors que les ténèbres arrivaient rapidement derrière elle. Quand le rongeur sauta au hasard sur la tige d’une des fleurs, grimpant à l’aide des énormes feuilles vertes, elle en fit de même sans réfléchir. C’est en haletant tous les deux qu’ils atterrirent au cœur de la camélia, ses pétales se refermant sur eux tandis que le noir étendait son étreinte toujours plus loin. Le pollen de la fleur s’échappa quand ils s’enfoncèrent à l’intérieur et s’illumina légèrement pour les éclairer. 

\- Alors, c’est comme ça que la nuit tombe ici ?  
\- Oui, grogna le lapin en se tassant dans le cœur de la fleur.  
\- Vous avez dit que c’était dangereux de se trouver à l’extérieur à ce moment-là, pourquoi ? Vous ne m’avez pas répondu tout à l’heure.  
\- La nuit est réservée à ses créatures.  
\- Arrêtez avec vos réponses énigmatiques ! Soyez plus clair bon sang ! s’énerva la jeune femme.  
\- C’est un peu comme un cycle. Le jour, place aux créatures diurnes, et quand la nuit tombe, c’est au tour des nocturnes de sortir. Beaucoup sont très dangereux, notamment les chiens du Comte Emerald, de la Tour Est.  
\- Le Comte Emerald ?  
\- C’est lui qui règne sur la nuit.  
\- Comment sont ces chiens ?  
\- Effrayant ! Si vous vous retrouvez en face de l’un d’eux, fuyiez ! Ils ont un odorat très puissant. Le pollen de ces fleurs masque nos odeurs, mais si vous n’êtes pas cachée avant qu’ils n’arrivent, ils vous dévoreront. 

La jeune femme fut secouée d’un frisson de terreur, ses yeux ne quittant pas le lapin en face d’elle. 

\- Où m’emmenez-vous ? finit-elle par demander.  
\- Chez la Duchesse Mesidore, de la Tour Sud. C’est elle qui règne sur le jour.  
\- Pourra-t-elle m’aider ?  
\- Dame Mesidore fait toujours tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider son peuple. S’il y a quelqu’un qui peut quelque chose pour vous, Miss Foreigner, s’exclama le lapin moqueusement, c’est bien elle. Maintenant, dormez ! Demain une longue route nous attend. 

Elle soupira doucement et s’allongea dans le cœur du camélia, le froid qui l’avait saisie se dissipant peu à peu. Ses yeux regardèrent les spores de pollen voleter au-dessus d’elle, allant en tapoter un de l’index. 

\- Tout cela est stupéfiant, finit-elle par marmonner en fermant les yeux.  
\- Bienvenue à Ilyste Blue, Miss Foreigner. 

Cette dernière esquissa un léger sourire et se laissa bercer par le vent de la nuit qui soufflait à l’extérieur de son abri, accompagné par le hurlement des chiens et le rugissement d’autres créatures qu’elle ne connaissait pas encore. Et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, épuisée par ses nouvelles découvertes, quand une fine pluie commença à tomber sur le pays irréaliste d’Ilyste Blue, le nom résonnant dans son esprit cotonneux. 

 

oOo

La première chose qui la sortit de son doux cocon de sommeil, fut le chant des oiseaux et des rires. Puis alors qu’elle reprenait lentement conscience, elle sentit la chaleur diffuse des rayons du soleil sur sa peau et elle esquissa un léger sourire. Mais des voix lui parvinrent et le sentiment de bien être qui commençait à l’étreindre, accompagné de cette impression qui lui chuchotait presque à l’oreille que les évènements de la veille n’étaient qu’un rêve, se dissipèrent rapidement. 

\- Elle se réveille, chuchota une des petites voix.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, les pétales de la fleur s’étant ouverts au petit matin, pour tomber dans deux grands yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle sursauta de surprise, un cri coincé dans le creux de sa gorge et elle roula sur elle-même pour échapper à la petite créature qui se tenait en suspension au-dessus d’elle grâce à deux grandes ailes blanches. Mais une partie de la corolle du camélia ploya sous son poids et elle se sentit glisser vers le sol contre lequel elle se serait écrasée, si deux menottes ne l’avaient pas retenue par une des bretelles de sa robe pour ralentir sa chute, avant de la laisser tomber sur les fesses. 

L’enfant se posa devant elle sur ses pieds nus et elle leva les yeux sur lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec ses ailes et sa peau blanche. Outre ses yeux étranges qui lui faisaient légèrement froid dans le dos, ce gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans était magnifique. Exceptionnel. Il fut rejoint par une petite fille de son âge et un autre garçon plus jeune, tous deux bruns et avec le même regard et les mêmes attributs. 

Elle les regarda chacun leur tour avant de se rappeler du lapin blanc qui l’accompagnait la veille. Étrangement, il n’y avait aucun signe de ce pompeux rongeur. 

\- Si tu cherches Sir Lin, il a dit qu’il allait voir s’il pouvait trouver de quoi manger, s’exclama le garçon.  
\- Sir Lin ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.  
\- Le lapin blanc ! C’est Sir Lin ! On raconte qu’il y a quelques années de ça, il était le conseiller de Dame Blanche, de la Tour Nord.  
\- Dame Blanche ?  
\- C’est la Comtesse du domaine du Nord, elle règne sur deux des saisons, l’automne et l’hiver. 

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes. Ça devenait vraiment trop compliqué pour elle. Elle sentait un mal de tête pulser à l’arrière de son crane et elle se frictionna les cheveux dans l’espoir de l’apaiser. Sans grande réussite. 

C’était quoi ce monde ? Dans quel univers avait-elle mis les pieds pour qu’un malheureux lapin soit le conseiller d’une comtesse ? Elle avait le sentiment que ce n’était pas normal, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais est-ce qu’elle avait raison ? Elle était amnésique, ne se rappelait même plus son prénom, ni d’où elle venait, qui étaient ses parents ou si elle avait encore de la famille. 

Tout ce qu’elle découvrait depuis la veille paraissait tout nouveau pour elle. Son corps étant seulement habité par une simple et vague sensation de déjà vu, mais sans que cela ne lui soit réaliste. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel. Brumeux. Il était revenu à l’identique de la veille, comme si la lumière avait seulement été rallumée. Elle voulait se rendormir. La douleur dans sa tête ne diminuait pas et elle se sentait lasse de parcourir un monde qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas. Où elle se sentait… comme une étrangère. 

Le visage de la petite fille lui apparu sous les yeux et elle sursauta en se reculant légèrement. 

\- C’est vrai que tu es une étrangère, déclara-t-elle brutalement avec évidence, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. 

Elle passa une de ses petites mains dans ses longues mèches rousses tandis que le garçon tapotait l’une de ses joues d’un index curieux. 

\- C’est vrai que tu es différente de nous. Ta peau parait très fragile.  
\- Tu t’es coupé les bras, ajouta la fille. Tu devrais te soigner, le sang peut attirer certaines créatures, surtout celles de la nuit. 

La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil aux griffures qu’elle s’était faites en se jetant dans le buisson pour éviter la cavalcade des créatures humanoïdes chevauchant leurs étranges montures. Le sang des plaies avait déjà coagulé, mais quand elle se regardait et qu’elle observait le corps des enfants ailés devant elle, elle ne pouvait que leur donner raison. Elle paraissait bien trop faible et fragile à côté d’eux. 

\- Qui êtes vous, tous les trois ?  
\- Je m’appelle Aena !  
\- Et moi, Enis, fanfaronna le garçon en bombant le torse. Et lui, c’est Noa, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup. 

Elle esquissa un sourire en posant ses yeux sur le petit bambin qui devait avoisiner les quatre ans, qui se dissimula derrière Enis, à qui il tenait la main. Mais son amusement s’effaça rapidement face à la question de la fillette.

\- Et toi ? Tu t’appelles comment ?  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas.  
\- C’est bizarre de ne pas savoir son prénom, marmonna Aena.  
\- Oui, je trouve aussi.  
\- On peut t’en donner un si tu veux, proposa gaiement Enis.  
\- Eh bien, Sir Lin m’appelle Miss Foreigner.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas un prénom.  
\- Mais ça me définie bien, non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? 

Sous la grimace des deux enfants, elle laissa échappait un rire. Le premier depuis qu’elle avait atterrit à Ilyste Blue. Son mal de tête se calma sans pour autant vraiment refluer et elle reposa ses yeux sur eux avant d’aller détailler leurs ailes blanches. Elle pouvait distinguer les plumes soyeuses et duveteuses, frissonnant sous la légère brise. 

\- Tu aimes bien nos ailes ? demanda Aena.  
\- Elles sont sublimes, approuva-t-elle. Je peux toucher ?  
\- Bien sûr, s’exclama Enis en se tournant vers elle, déployant largement ses membres. 

Au début, elle hésita, mais quand le garçon les agita légèrement vers elle, elle les frôla doucement avant d’y enfoncer sa main. C’était doux. Encore plus qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Elle caressa l’arrête de l’aile, récoltant un rire de l’enfant. 

\- Ça chatouille !  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous êtes ?  
\- Des Angelis, lui répondit Aena. Nous sommes moitié Ange, moitié humain. Notre cité se trouve dans les nuages. 

La jeune femme leva la tête sous le doigt d’Aena, qui lui montrait la brume dans le ciel. Puis elle reporta son attention sur eux alors qu’elle réalisait ce que la gamine venait de lui dire. 

\- Moitié humain ?  
\- Oh ! En fait, ont ne les connait que dans les légendes. Nos peuples ne se mélangent pas dans la cohabitation.  
\- C’est maman qui nous répète ça à chaque fois, ajouta Enis.  
\- Alors, vous n’en avez jamais vu ?  
\- Dans les livres interdits !  
\- Pourquoi interdit ?  
\- Eh bien, on dit que les humains sont trop faibles et trop fragiles pour pouvoir vivre en paix avec nous autres, créatures plus dangereuses et robustes qu’eux. Alors, ils ne sortent jamais de leur domaine, et c’est interdit d’y aller. Mais un de nos ancêtres aurait osé contourner le règlement et… Nous voilà !  
\- D’ailleurs… Tu leur ressemble un peu, fit Aena. 

La femme écarquilla les yeux sous la nouvelle de la petite et s’agenouilla. 

\- Comment ça ?  
\- J’ai vu un dessin un jour du Comte Thelan… Tu lui ressembles. 

Elle haussa les sourcils hauts sur son front, un million de questions se bousculant à ses lèvres, mais alors qu’elle hésitait sur quelle question poser en premier, la voix hautaine et désagréable de Sir Lin lui parvint, coupant court à toute découverte. 

\- Ça suffit ! Elle apprendra ce qu’elle doit apprendre par Dame Mesidore ! Je vous avait demandé de la conduire jusqu'à la cascade pour qu’elle se décrasse un peu.  
\- Désolé Sir Lin, s’exclamèrent ensemble les bambins, faisant soupirer le lapin.  
\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vos parents vont encore se demander où vous êtes passés !  
\- Oh, mais ont peut encore rester un peu…  
\- Non ! Allez ouste, du balai les Angelots ! 

Enis et Aena lui tirèrent la langue, traînant Noa derrière eux tandis qu’elle les observait remonter dans le ciel et disparaitre dans la brume. Cette rencontre avec ces enfants lui avait remis un peu de baume au cœur. Elle se sentait plus tranquille, apaisée. A présent, elle était capable de se dire que malgré les créatures étranges qui peuplaient Ilyste Blue, il y avait aussi des êtres gentils. 

\- Allez, Miss Foreigner, je vais vous conduire quelque part où vous pourrez vous débarrasser de toute cette poussière puis nous nous remettrons aussitôt en route. Plus vite je vous aurais ramenée à Dame Mesidore, plus vite je serais débarrassé de vous ! 

Des êtres complètement différents de ce lapin désagréable et grincheux. Elle soupira doucement, sentant son estomac grogner en se rappelant que normalement, le rongeur était parti pour trouver de la nourriture. 

Se remettant sur ses pieds elle se tourna vers Sir Lin, frissonnant légèrement dans sa tenue légère. Elle avait l’impression que ses doigts de pieds étaient gelés. 

\- Je croyais que vous étiez parti pour trouver à manger ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant. 

Elle l’entendit marmonner dans ses moustaches avant qu’il ne lui tende une bourse en cuir presque aussi grosse que lui et qui donnait tout l’air d’avoir été entièrement remplie. Elle s’en empara et regarda à l’intérieur, ses lèvres s’étirant de contentement alors qu’elle fourrait dans sa bouche deux, trois mûres, suivit de plusieurs myrtilles bien juteuses et sucrées. 

\- Merci, Sir Lin, s’exclama-t-elle radieuse, allant jusqu'à embrasser le haut de la tête du rongeur, qui n’avait pas encore remis son chapeau melon. 

Ce dernier recoiffa vite sa tête de son atout, la grenouille y étant accrochée se balançant dangereusement entre ses deux oreilles. Ses joues poilues rougirent étrangement tandis qu’il marmonnait de nouveau, sous le sourire espiègle de la jeune femme. Il n’était pas si mauvais ce lapin, juste un peu bourru. 

Se remplissant le ventre, son corps se réchauffant sous la chaleur qui augmentait comme si le soleil se levait lentement jusqu’au zénith sans que cela ne se voit, elle le suivit docilement, repoussant au fond de son esprit le moment où elle se retrouverait de nouveau confrontée aux choses insolites de ce monde. Elle voulait pour l’instant profiter de la tranquillité qui lui était accordée. 

 

oOo

Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle marchait, mais ce qui était certain, c’est que cela devait durer depuis plusieurs heures. Ils arpentaient une nouvelle forêt après avoir quitté le champ immense de camélias. Le chemin était vite devenu sinueux avant de finir escarpé. Les arbres étaient nombreux, autant que les arbustes, les fougères et les plantes épaisses, énormes et étranges. 

Elle pensait que Sir Lin allait l’emmener jusqu'à cette fameuse cascade dans laquelle elle pourrait, effectivement, se débarrasser de cette crasse qui lui collait à la peau. Elle se sentait poisseuse, et s’être roulée dans la terre et l’herbe humide n’arrangeait en rien son état. 

Ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la paille, sa peau blanche disparaissait régulièrement sous des traces marrons et ses pieds nus étaient définitivement devenus noirs. Mais elle trouvait le chemin long pour une malheureuse cascade, et elle se demandait si Sir Lin n’avait pas plutôt décidé de terminer la route en une fois, sans lui accorder le moindre répit. 

Elle soupira et pesta contre le rongeur, n’en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant qui s’était installé, quand ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle se prit les pieds dans une haute racine. Surprise, elle chuta au sol et dévala la pente qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Elle laissa un premier cri de peur passer la barrière de ses lèvres, vite remplacé par un autre de douleur, accompagné par des grognements. 

Elle entendit vaguement Sir Lin l’appeler à plusieurs reprises tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient, le sang battant violement à ses tempes. Elle essaya de se rattraper aux branches, aux lianes qui s’entrecroisaient au sol, ou aux souches qu’elle sentait, mais ses doigts, qui n’avaient pas les prises de certaines des créatures qu’elle avait croisées jusqu'à maintenant, ne faisaient que glisser ou s’enfoncer dans la terre sans pouvoir l’arrêter. Son dos heurta quelque chose de dur qui lui coupa la respiration alors que sa chute arrivait enfin à son terme. Elle roula légèrement sur elle-même et atterrit à plat ventre, le souffle haletant et le corps douloureux. 

\- Miss Foreigner ! Miss Foreigner ! Oh ciel, Miss Foreigner ! 

Elle entendit Sir Lin qui l’avait rattrapé, s’agiter à ses côtés. Son mal de tête qui s’était légèrement calmé, venait de se remettre à pulser violemment, la faisant fermer les yeux. Elle toussa, sa gorge et son nez encombrés par la terre qu’elle avait avalée et respirée. 

Un liquide chaud coula jusqu'à l’un de ses yeux et elle grimaça tout en y portant difficilement une main. Du sang. Son cœur s’accéléra et elle voulu se relever mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Elle n’avait plus de force et elle se sentait déjà étourdie alors qu’elle n’avait même pas encore fait l’effort de se remettre sur son séant. 

\- Ne bougez surtout pas, Miss Foreigner ! Je vais aller chercher de l’aide ! 

Même si elle avait voulu bouger, elle n’aurait pas réussi. Un voile noir vint obscurcir sa vision et avant qu’elle ne puisse vraiment le réaliser et que la peur n’atteigne son cœur, elle sombra dans l’inconscience. 

oOo

C’est une agitation qui la fit froncer les sourcils et des chuchotements qui la réveillèrent. Pendant quelques instants elle fut perdue. Puis les souvenirs de sa chute lui revinrent et elle poussa un gémissement en sentant une brûlure irradier de son dos et sa tête se fendre en deux. 

\- Les humains sont vraiment trop fragile…  
\- La légende est vraie, alors ! Ils existent vraiment !  
\- Comment croyais-tu que la Tour Ouest fonctionnait, idiot ! 

Une grimaça étira les traits de son visage et elle papillonna des yeux. Les marmonnements lui paraissaient dérisoires à côté de la lourdeur de son corps et de la sècheresse de sa gorge. Elle pensa vaguement que tous avaient l’air d’en savoir plus que ce qu’ils disaient.

\- Elle est jolie en tout cas… 

Un bruit sec se fit entendre, suivi d’une plainte.

\- Arrête de dire des idioties ! Va chercher Elorria à la place !

Les yeux à moitiés ouverts, elle vit l’une des deux personnes partir pendant que l’autre s’approchait d’elle. Une main souleva légèrement sa tête et lui présenta un peu d’eau qu’elle avala avec reconnaissance et précipitation, ce qui eu l’air d’amuser l’homme qui l’aidait. 

\- Allez-y doucement.

Une fois le récipient vide, il le mit sur le côté et reposa doucement sa tête sur un oreiller moelleux. 

\- Merci, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Pas de quoi ! 

Maintenant qu’elle avait les idées plus claires, elle pouvait mieux détailler son soigneur et esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui fit hausser un sourcil à la créature. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous amuse donc, petite dame ? 

Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de déclarer :

\- Ça fait deux fois que je me réveille dans ce monde étrange, et ça fait deux fois que je me dis que ça ne devait être qu’un rêve, mais en fait… Quand j’ouvre les yeux, ça n’en est pas un.  
\- Pourquoi tout cela ne serait qu’un rêve ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Elle le regarda, ouvrant la bouche mais ne sachant quoi dire. Les yeux verts de cet homme étaient si brillants, il pourrait presque lui ressembler, si on omettait les petites cornes sur le haut de sa tête qui se perdaient dans la masse brune de ses cheveux, et les jambes de bouc. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche que la sienne, et son visage, bien que marqué par des traits durs, était certainement plus doux et normal que tous ceux qu’elle avait put croiser depuis la veille. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que tout cela était réel. C’était ses propos à elle, qui étaient étranges. Encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi. 

\- Je suis Murcus, un des quatre dirigeants de ce petit village. 

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais fut vite coupée avant d’avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. 

\- Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez plus de qui vous êtes. Sir Lin a eu le temps de nous expliquer que vous étiez… Amnésique.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que…  
\- Non, une journée environ. Vous étiez presque aux portes du village hier. Sir Lin est venu nous chercher après votre chute et nous vous avons ramenée ici pour vous soigner.  
\- Qu’est-ce…  
\- Rien de grave. Un mauvais coup à la tête et dans le dos. Vous allez avoir de jolis bleus à exhiber, rigola Murcus. 

Elle pouffa doucement en secouant la tête. 

\- Je suis vraiment maladroite…  
\- Oui, vous l’êtes, Miss Foreigner ! 

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la porte d’entrée de la petite cabane dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Très étrange et exceptionnelle bâtisse d’ailleurs, se fit-elle remarquer. Tout en bois, feuilles et mousse. Une forte odeur de musc se faisait sentir, pourtant, le lit dans lequel elle était couchée était doux et chaud. Elle s’enfonçait dans un épais matelas de plume, recouverte par un édredon volumineux et douillet. 

Sir Lin sauta à ses côtés sur le lit et la regarda avec un air réprobateur, ses deux pattes avant croisées sur son jabot. Les sabots de la femme qui l’accompagnaient résonnèrent sur le sol fait de planches tandis qu’elle rejoignait l’homme à côté de son lit. 

\- Comment vous sentez vous, petite humaine ? 

La voix était douce et agréable, cependant, elle pouvait noter une certaine pointe de désagrément dans ses intonations. 

\- Je… ça va. Toujours un peu mal à la tête. 

La femme fronça les sourcils et s’assit à quelques centimètres d’elle, posant ses mains froides sur son front. En dehors des mêmes jambes de bouc, des petites cornes sur le haut de la tête et de la couleur de leurs cheveux, Murcus et la femme ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. La peau était plus foncée et les yeux plus bleus que verts. Malgré la réserve flagrante de la nouvelle arrivante, une certaine douceur se dégageait d’elle. 

\- Ton mal de tête est probablement dû au coup que tu as pris, je vais te donner des plantes pour l’atténuer.  
\- J’avais déjà mal avant de tomber, marmonna-t-elle en se disant que sa chute n’était probablement pas la seule cause de son mal. 

Les deux femmes se regardèrent pendants quelques instants puis la brune se détourna pour aller concocter son remède. 

\- Excuse-là, Elorria est très distante avec les autres races, s’exclama Murcus.  
\- Elle ne devrait pas être ici, Murcus ! Ne t’attache pas à elle.  
\- Vous avez l’air d’en savoir tous plus que moi sur mon compte, fit la jeune femme, agacée d’être traitée comme une gêne depuis son arrivée. 

Elle se redressa sur son lit, rejetant les couvertures et basculant ses jambes à l’extérieur. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les différentes réactions qu’elle sollicitait. Si ce n’était pas l’irritation de Sir Lin, c’était la fascination des enfants, ou alors la contrariété de cette femme ou le respect poli de Murcus. 

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous nuire, et je suis désolée si je suis une gêne… Mais… Moi-même je ne comprends rien à ce qui m’arrive ! Je n’ai aucun souvenir de qui je suis, je ne sais même pas comment je m’appelle et tout ça me parait fou. J’aimerai avoir les explications que vous semblez tous connaitre.  
\- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose… commença Murcus.  
\- Et surtout, nous ne sommes pas les mieux placé pour en parler, coupa Elorria.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Dame Mesidore… s’exclama Sir Lin, s’immisçant dans la conversation, avant d’être brutalement interrompu par Miss Foreigner.  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je attendre de parler à cette femme, quand il est si évident que d’autres personnes sont tout aussi aptes à répondre à mes questions ?  
\- Parce que Dame Mesidore sait plus de chose que nous, lui répondit doucement Murcus. Elle est la souveraine du domaine du Sud, par ce fait, elle est en étroite collaboration avec les trois autres grands domaines et sait donc plus de choses sur ce qu’il se passe à Ilyste Blue. 

Elle soupira et s’affaissa quelque peu contre les oreillers de son lit, portant une main à sa tête. Elle grimaça et retint un gémissement en pinçant les lèvres. Toute cette histoire devenait déplaisante et l’euphorie du début s’était totalement dissipée pour la laisser frustrée. 

\- Je sais que cela doit être difficile de ne pas savoir qui l’on est, dit Elorria en se rapprochant, lui tendant un gobelet en bois duquel s’échappait une forte odeur de plante. De ne même pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur sa personne, mais tu sauras tout en temps et en heure.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut que j’attende. 

Elle s’empara du verre et le porta à son nez. L’odeur paraissait peut-être désagréable, pourtant, rien que de sentir les volutes qui s’en échappait, cela la soulageait déjà. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et le vida rapidement en fermant fortement les yeux. Le gout n’était pas des plus agréables, mais si ça faisait effet, elle s’en fichait bien. 

\- Toi et nous sommes bien différents. Ce n’est pas vraiment contre toi, mais plus vite tu auras quitté les contrées dangereuses du domaine, mieux ça ira.  
\- Parce que je suis… Une humaine, et vous non. Quel mal y a-t-il à ce que je sois humaine ?  
\- Les humains ne se mélange pas à nous, fit Murcus.  
\- Vous ? Les créatures ?  
\- Oui. Créatures, démons, hybrides…  
\- Mais… Pourtant, ils se sont mélangés aux Angelis, non ?  
\- Qui t’a dit ça ? demanda Sir Lin  
\- Enis, lui répondit-elle. Et Aena.  
\- J’ai toujours dit que ces deux avortons avaient la langue trop pendue.  
\- C’était il y a de nombreuses années. C’est interdit depuis. Les humains ne peuvent pas vivre avec nous, déclara Elorria.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Tu n’as pas besoin de comprendre quoique se soit maintenant, la rabroua la brune. Repose-toi un peu. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, nous vous donnerons une monture et un guide plus robuste que ce malheureux lapin pour te soutenir.  
\- Eh ! Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, vieille bique, s’outra Sir Lin, ses pattes arrières tapant frénétiquement sur le matelas. 

Une plaisante lueur brilla dans les prunelles bleues d’Elorria et elle lui parut tout de suite plus accueillante. 

\- Murcus va rester avec toi si tu veux un peu de compagnie. En attendant, j’ai une vieille liqueur dans le fond d’un de mes placards, veux-tu venir la partager avec moi, mon vieil ami ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Sir Lin.  
\- Bien évidemment, je n’en attendais pas moins de toi. 

Ils quittèrent la petite maison sous son regard surpris et un peu amusé. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait le noble lapin aussi naturel et ouvert. 

\- Ils ont l’air de bien s’entendre.  
\- Ils se connaissent depuis des années, approuva Murcus assis à côté d’elle.  
\- Je n’en saurais pas plus, hein ?  
\- Sir Lin te l’expliquera peut-être un jour, sourit-il.  
\- Ça, ça m’étonnerais. Il n’a pas l’air de suffisamment m’apprécier pour faire preuve d’une telle marque de confiance à mon égard. 

L’homme haussa une épaule, ne se séparant pas de son sourire. Une lueur agaçante brillait dans ses yeux verts. Celle qui disais « je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je te les révélerais pas. » Alors, parce qu’elle avait ni la force, ni l’envie de reprendre une discussion fatigante qui la mènerait au même point, elle préféra changer radicalement de sujet. 

\- Je peux vous demandez ce que vous êtes ?  
\- Tutoie-moi… Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour que tu me vouvoies comme un ancien du village.  
\- D’accord, rigola-t-elle. Alors, est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu es ? 

Il se leva et tourna sur lui-même. Il n’était vêtu d’aucun vêtement et les poils sur ses jambes de bouc étaient d’un noir d’encre qui rappelait ses cheveux en bataille. 

\- Tu n’as pas une petite idée ? 

Elle secoua la tête de gauche en droite en pinçant les lèvres. 

\- Allez, même pas une toute, toute petite ? Tu ne peux pas être totalement ignorante du monde qui t’entoure. 

Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais finit par secouer de nouveau la tête en plissant les yeux. 

\- Un incube ? finit-elle par déclarer, portant une main à sa tête. 

Faire autant d’effort sur sa mémoire avait l’air d’être une mauvaise idée, mais la douleur reflua rapidement et elle laissa échapper un rire sous la grimace de Murcus. 

\- Ne me confond pas avec ces choses sans vertus, s’exclama-t-il en levant le nez en l’air.  
\- Je ne recommencerai plus !  
\- Je suis un satyre ! avoua-t-il enfin.  
\- Un satyre ?  
\- Oui. Tu es dans le petit village de notre peuple. On est une poignée, mais nous restons quand même assez nombreux pour former un peuple entier. Nous vivons de ce que la forêt nous offre et si nous le voulons, nous pouvons favoriser la fertilité des femelles.  
\- Des femelles, s’amusa-t-elle.  
\- Pardon. Des femmes, ça fonctionne aussi bien sur notre race que sur n’importe laquelle. Ma façon de parler doit te paraitre bien animale.  
\- C’est rien. Je trouve ça divertissant. 

Ils se regardèrent et partirent tous deux dans un grand éclat de rire, monnaie courante pour l’un et réconfortant pour l’autre. 

\- Il faut que tu te repose. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, je t’accompagnerais jusqu'à la cascade, après, ce sera route vers ton destin.  
\- J’ai déjà hâte d’y être, marmonna-t-elle ironiquement. 

Murcus la quitta avec un dernier petit éclat de rire et elle ferma les yeux une seconde fois sur le monde d’Ilyste Blue. Elle n’avait plus la naïveté de se dire qu’à son réveil, tout cela ne serait qu’un rêve. Au contraire, elle s’endormit en espérant arriver le plus vite possible auprès de Dame Mesidore pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle, et sur ce qui lui était caché avec si peu de discrétion. 

 

oOo 

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se sentit revigorée. La lourdeur de son corps avait disparu. La douleur dans son dos s’était grandement atténuée, et celle dans sa tête n’était plus qu’une vague pointe lancinante qui lui était assez facile d’oublier. 

Alors doucement, dans le cocon de son lit, elle s’étira, ses yeux accrochant l’extérieur grâce à la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait en face d’elle. Il faisait jour. Du moins, aussi jour que possible à Ilyste Blue et elle se demanda vaguement pendant combien de temps exactement elle avait dormis. 

Mais cette question ne dura pas longtemps dans sa tête, car déjà, elle sortit les jambes du lit et sauta sur ses pieds, délassant les muscles de ses cuisses nues. Pendant un instant, elle sentit la honte s’insinuer en elle tandis qu’elle constatait qu’elle avait été délestée de sa petite robe pour une vulgaire chemise en lin à manches longues sur son sous-vêtement, qui, heureusement, était toujours présent. 

Un bandage recouvrait l’un de ses genoux écorchés qui la tiraillait en le pliant, mais sans que cela ne soit réellement douloureux. En s’inspectant un peu mieux, elle put constater qu’elle était encore plus en piteux état qu’avant sa chute. 

Ses mains aux ongles arrachés par la prises qu’elle avait tant espéré avoir pendant sa descente, étaient elles aussi bandées. Des écorchures zébraient ses bras et ses jambes et quand elle souleva la chemise au-dessus de son nombril, elle put remarquer les nombreux hématomes qui recouvraient son ventre. Elle n’avait pas osé regarder son dos. Comme le lui avait dit Murcus, elle allait avoir un joli palmarès d’ecchymoses à exhiber. 

Elle avait été lavée sommairement et pendant un instant, elle eut l’impression que cela l’avait rendue encore plus crasseuse. Alors, malgré la fraicheur, quand elle mit un pied dans le lac de la cascade naturelle que Sir Lin et Murcus lui avaient promis, elle faillit gémir de plaisir. C’était revigorant, tout autant qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil, et elle fut presque peinée de devoir abandonner cette étendue d’eau si rapidement. Mais Sir Lin était intransigeant pour un lapin. Il ne voulait pas s’attarder plus que de raison et désirait reprendre la route rapidement. 

Elorria était d’accord avec lui, quant aux anciens du village, ils avaient accepté sa requête de lui prêter une monture et parurent tout aussi pressés qu’elle quitte leur contrée. Plus que blessés, c’est la colère de se sentir si rejetée qui l’étreignait depuis lors. La satyre guérisseuse lui avait généreusement attribué une tenue, affirmant que sa petite robe n’était certainement pas un vêtement convenable pour arpenter les chemins sinueux d’Ilyste Blue. Vêtue alors d’une chemise en lin, d’un pantalon marron qui lui collait à la peau et d’une grande paire de bottes, elle ruminait encore son mécontentement. 

Elorria lui avait demandé d’arrêter de faire cet air boudeur et caractériel. Que ça ne lui allait pas sur son joli minois d’aristocrate et qu’une fois qu’elle aurait discuté avec Dame Mesidore, elle comprendrait enfin tout. Mais elle avait bien du mal à accepter cela aussi facilement. C’était comme si tous la traitaient comme une enfant, et c’était particulièrement désagréable, encore plus quand elle était persuadée qu’elle avait dépassé cet âge depuis bien longtemps. Après tout, elle avait le corps d’une femme bien constitué, et tout ce qu’il y a de plus mature. 

Elle soupira, marmonnant contre toutes ces personnes étranges qui la prenaient pour une idiote, grimaçant au balancement de ses hanches face au rythme lent de l’animal sur lequel elle était juchée. 

Quand elle s’était retrouvée en face de la bête, un frisson d’effroi avait agité son corps. Cette chose était énorme, extrêmement poilue, ses petits yeux noirs disparaissant sous la touffe brune. Si elle n’y avait pas regardé de plus près, elle aurait pu penser à un ours. Mais le museau était plus long, le corps plus volumineux, les pattes plus hautes et la queue beaucoup plus longue. Elle pouvait la sentir fouetter l’air derrière elle. Murcus lui avait assuré que la bestiole était herbivore, et une fois la surprise passée, elle avait réussi à grimper sur son dos avec l’aide du satyre. 

Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, elle s’était finalement décontracter. L’animal n’avait pas cherché à la dévorer, au contraire, il préférait s’arrêter à chaque brin d’herbe ou de touffe d’arbuste qui lui paraissaient appétissants. Murcus qui les accompagnait devait faire preuve de beaucoup de fermeté pour que l’animal avance. 

Elle flatta le dos de sa monture, récoltant un grognement appréciatif qui la fit sourire. Au fil de la route, elle s’y était attachée. Murcus essayait de l’inciter à avancer tandis qu’il avait de nouveau fait une halte devant un tas de fougère et son sourire s’élargit. Tous les efforts du satyre paraissaient vains et il soupira de mécontentement. Si ça continuait, la nuit allait tomber et ils n’auraient parcouru qu’une vingtaine de kilomètres. 

\- Allez Pora ! Avance, souffla-t-elle, caressant de nouveau l’animal. 

La bête souffla fortement, mais repris sa route, suivant Sir Lin qui s’impatientait de plus en plus. 

\- Pora ? s’exclama Murcus.  
\- Ben quoi ? C’est mignon.  
\- Tu lui as donné un nom !  
\- Je ne vais pas continuer à l’appeler la bête ou l’ours.  
\- C’est étrange comme nom !  
\- Moi, j’aime bien !  
\- Pas étonnant que cela soit étrange, alors ! Je suis certain que même ton prénom doit paraitre bizarre. 

Cette phrase jeta un froid entre eux. La jeune femme baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ressentait de plus en plus l’amertume de ne pas savoir qui elle était. Murcus se mordit l’intérieur d’une joue et s’insulta d’idiot un nombre incalculable de fois avant de lâcher :

\- Je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas réfléchis.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave. Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais responsable de ma perte de mémoire.  
\- Tu as quelques souvenirs qui sont revenus ou toujours rien ? 

Elle secoua négativement la tête en pinçant les lèvres et elle porta une main à sa tête. Ses longues mèches rousses avaient été sommairement tressées et elle frotta son crane du bout de ses doigts. Elle avait essayé de forcer ses souvenirs à remonter, mais rien à faire. C’était comme si une épaisse barrière empêchait tout de traverser. La seule chose qu’elle arrivait à récolter, était que le mal de tête qui la poursuivait continuellement prenne plus d’importance. 

\- Il n’y a rien, marmonna-t-elle. C’est comme si ma tête était vide. Comme si je n’avais pas eu d’existence avant d’ouvrir les yeux à l’intérieur de cette fleur.  
\- Tu veux dire que rien ici ne te parait au moins un peu familier ?  
\- Pas vraiment. J’ai vaguement ressentit un sentiment de connaissance, mais non… Rien ne me semble réel.  
\- Peut-être n’essayes-tu pas assez fort ! 

Elle tourna la tête vers Mucus. Ce dernier l’observait tranquillement. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux verts étaient tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sérieux. Il n’y avait pas de jugement dans cette affirmation, juste une constatation et dans un sens, elle pensa qu’il n’avait peut-être pas entièrement tort. 

Jusqu'à présent, elle s’était sentit émerveillée, puis la peur, la frustration et la colère l’avaient saisie chacun leur tour. Elle n’avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle s’était uniquement contentée de suivre le rythme. 

Comme si cela faisait partie d’un destin tout tracé, elle était tombée sur Sir Lin très rapidement, et ce dernier ne s’était pas réellement posé de question. Il avait décidé seul de l’aider et de la conduire à Dame Mesidore et elle avait seulement accepté. Elle ne s’était même pas demandé si cela pouvait être un piège, naïvement, elle avait suivit ce lapin au travers de la forêt. Elle s’était laissée embarquer par toute cette histoire, répétant combien elle était agacée par tout cela, combien elle était frustrée de n’avoir aucun souvenir, mais pas une fois elle n’avait pris la peine d’essayer de toute ses forces pour percer ces barrières. 

Elle laissa son regard courir sur l’environnement qui l’entourait. Sur la cité dans les arbres qui ne disparaissait toujours pas. Elle était seulement coupée par endroit pour reprendre un peu plus loin. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela représentait, mais elle avait le sentiment que ça devait être d’une grande importance. Ce monde paraissait à la fois si vivant et si mort. Comme une gangrène qui stagnait sous le sol, n’attendant qu’un moment d’inattention pour émerger.

Un frisson l’agita. Quelque chose l’interdisait de chercher à se rappeler, mais ses sens étaient aux aguets. Elle avait peur de se souvenir. Peur de ce qu’elle pourrait découvrir, de ce que cela pourrait changer sur la vision qu’elle avait de ce qui l’entourait. Cependant, elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait des réponses et elle ne les obtiendrait jamais en restant confinée dans le cocon confortable d’ignorance. 

\- Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés, Sir Lin ? 

Le lapin se tourna vers elle et réajusta son chapeau melon, qui penchait dangereusement sur un côté. 

\- Nous sommes aux portes du domaine du Zartant !  
\- Domaine du Zartant ?  
\- Le domaine du Sud, expliqua Murcus. La Tour du Sud de Dame Mesidore n’est plus très loin. Nous allons entrer dans le domaine de son peuple. 

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux. La lumière autour d’elle se mit soudainement à s’éclaircir sans se départir de cette ambiance bleue. Un vent frais passa sur elle et la cime des arbres se dégagèrent pour laisser voir un ciel clair au loin, où s’étendait une brume blanche. 

\- Est-ce que le domaine des Angelis s’étend jusqu’ici ?  
\- Oui, leur cité des nuages est très vaste. Ils ne dépendent pas d’un des quatre dirigeants du pays.  
\- Un des quatre dirigeants ?  
\- Sir Lin ne t’as pas expliqué ?  
\- Il ne pas dit grand-chose depuis que nous nous connaissons, avoua-t-elle. Il m’a uniquement parlé des chiens du comte Emerald.  
\- Ah oui ! Ces vicieuses bestioles ! Elles sont un réel danger pour toutes les créatures faisant partie du cycle du jour.  
\- Tout cela me dépasse.  
\- Une fois que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, je suis certain que tout cela te paraitra très simple, s’amusa Murcus. 

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, quelque peu soulagée d’entendre son ami affirmer avec un tel aplomb qu’elle recouvrirait bientôt ses souvenirs. Que c’était évident. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu’il ait raison. 

Ils avancèrent pendant plusieurs mètres dans un silence agréable, puis elle se redressa sur le dos de sa monture tandis qu’ils apercevaient enfin les portes du domaine du Sud. Une arche massive faite de bois, de feuilles et de lianes de lierres, des fleurs phosphorescentes s’étendant tout le long de l’arc, brillant tel un phare pour les voyageurs. C’était magnifique, et elle en fut éblouie pendant de longues minutes. 

\- Fais-tu partie de ce domaine, Murcus ? 

Le satyre lâcha un rire avant de s’exclamer :

\- Non, mais je n’ai pas de regrets !  
\- De quel domaine fais-tu partie ?  
\- Celui du Nord ! Mon peuple vit à la lisière de la frontière du Sud.  
\- Qui dirige le domaine du Nord ?  
\- C’est Dame Blanche ! Une femme époustouflante ! J’espère que tu auras la chance de la rencontrer un jour.  
\- Taisez-vous, nous approchons de la porte et nous allons devoir convaincre les chevaliers de nous laisser entrer. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s’adressa à Sir Lin : 

\- Nous ne pouvons pas entrer comme ça ?  
\- Où croyez-vous que vous vous trouvez, Miss Foreigner ?  
\- Le domaine est protégé par les Chevalier du Zartant ! Ils sont la garde du Sud.  
\- Chaque domaine a sa propre garde ?  
\- Oui, approuva Murcus. Le comte Emerald, par exemple, n’a pas seulement les chiens d’Himelerys à son service. Sa garde est composé d’une troupe de Bécut, est je peux t’assurer qu’ils sont particulièrement désagréables.  
\- Que sont-ils ?  
\- Des ogres cyclopes. Ils sont immenses, énormes et dévorent la chair fraiche ! C’est pour ça qu’ils peuvent cohabiter avec les chiens du domaine d’Himelerys. A côté, les chevaliers de Dame Mesidore passent pour des enfants, mais ne t’inquiète pas, cette garde est tout aussi louable et puissante que ces assoiffés de sang. 

Ils s’approchèrent des deux gardes qui se tenaient dans l’encadrement de l’arche. Ils étaient beaux dans leur position royale. Leurs longues capes blanches flottaient derrière eux et leur corps luisaient presque de puissance. Ils les attendaient de pied ferme et elle se demanda rapidement si c’était toujours une si bonne idée de venir ici, mais la voix de Sir Lin la sortie de ses pensées. 

\- Descendez de votre monture, Miss Foreigner, personne sauf Dame Mesidore ne peut se permettre d’être aussi haut qu’eux.  
\- Elle s’appelle Pora !  
\- Peu importe le nom de cet animal, descendez de son dos !  
\- Sale lapin grincheux, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Je vous ai entendu, Miss !  
\- Tant mieux ! 

Murcus s’amusa de la situation et secoua doucement la tête. De toute évidence, ces deux là n’étaient pas prêts de s’entendre. Sir Lin pouvait se montrer tellement buté quand il s’y mettait. Et le simple fait que la jeune femme était une humaine, devait suffire à l’inciter à ne pas se lier d’amitié avec elle. Lui se sentait pourtant attiré par ce petit bout de femelle. Ses cheveux orange étaient étranges, sa peau fine et pâle le fascinait et même si elle était humaine sans l’ombre d’un doute, Murcus n’avait pas de répugnance à s’attacher à elle. Il la trouvait gentille et contrairement à toutes les idées préconçues sur les humains, elle n’avait pas l’air d’être remplie de préjugés face au reste du monde d’Ilyste Blue. Il voulait lui aussi en savoir plus. Il voulait lever le voile sur toute cette situation et connaître la vérité. 

\- Halte ! s’exclama l’un des chevaliers.  
\- Je suis Sir Lin, quatorzième descendant de la noble famille des Lin !  
\- Nous savons qui tu es, ancien conseiller de la Tour Nord, fit l’autre chevalier.

C’était une femme, et elle ne l’aurait pas remarqué si elle n’avait pas entendu sa voix. La moitié de leurs visages étaient cachés derrière des masques et elle se demanda si quelqu’un connaissait leur véritable apparence. 

\- Nous souhaiterions avoir un entretien avec Dame Mesidore.  
\- Dame Mesidore est très occupées ces temps-ci et vous êtes un groupe très disparate. Elle n’a pas le temps de recevoir des personnes qui ne font pas partie des différents conseils.  
\- C’est très important, insista Sir Lin.  
\- Vraiment ? s’exclama narquoisement la femme. Qu’est ce qu’un lapin qui ne fait plus partie du royaume du Nord et un satyre de bas étage auraient de si important à dire à Dame Mesidore ? 

Se sentant légèrement offensé, Murcus poussa la jeune femme au devant des chevaliers. Elle avait pensé rester gentiment cachée derrière Pora qui avait trouvé un buisson touffu de mauvaises herbes à grignoter. Manque de chance, elle trébucha, s’emmêlant les pieds et tomba à genoux devant les deux chevaliers qui posèrent un regard surpris sur elle. Sir Lin marmonna combien elle était maladroite tandis que Murcus l’aidait à se relever en s’excusant. 

\- Une humaine, cracha l’homme. Qui es-tu petite femme ?  
\- Je…  
\- Elle n’a plus aucuns souvenirs de qui elle est, lâcha Murcus. Elle s’est réveillée dans les contrées du Nord…  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir conduite à Dame Blanche dans ces cas là ?  
\- Regardez-là bien, chevalier ! Dame Mesidore est certainement celle qui sera la plus adaptée pour l’aider.  
\- De plus, Dame Blanche était en dehors de son royaume pendant plusieurs jours, devant régler une affaire importante. Nous rendre au domaine du Crystram n’aurait été d’aucune utilité. 

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent avant de reposer leurs regards sur la jeune femme. Une fois de plus, elle avait le sentiment que tous savaient plus de chose sur elle qu’ils n’en donnaient l’impression, et elle se mordit l’intérieur d’une joue pour contrôler sa frustration. 

Cet homme et cette femme paraissaient lui ressembler, mais quand ils tournèrent leurs têtes, elle put remarquer la forme pointue de leurs oreilles et la pupille fendue de leurs yeux quand elle rencontra de nouveau leurs regards. Ces chevaliers n’étaient pas humains non plus. Tout dans leur maintient paraissait félin et sauvage. Ils acquiescèrent et la femme porta un vieux sifflet en bois à ses lèvres. 

Elle souffla longuement dedans, un son aigu en sortant. Une bourrasque de vent passa sur eux, s’immisçant dans leurs vêtements. Elle frissonna tandis qu’elle observait ces êtres presque aussi semblable qu’elle. Leurs longs cheveux ondulèrent dans leur dos, bruns tous les deux, leurs boucles noires parurent briller un instant. 

Puis elle revint à la réalité quand un jeune homme atterri brutalement entre eux sur ses pieds. Elle leva le nez en l’air. C’était comme s’il venait d’être jeté comme un boulet de canon. Aucun masque ne recouvrait la moitié de son visage et il avait les joues rougis par l’effort, contrastant avec la couleur blanche de sa peau, mais sa respiration était à peine haletante. Il devait faire ça depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en une queue de cheval et il esquissa un sourire face à l’air stupéfait qu’elle devait afficher. 

\- Tauran est une jeune recrue, mais il est bon dans son travail de guide. Il vous conduira jusqu'à la cité. 

Le jeune homme acquiesça vigoureusement sans se départir de son sourire et sans la quitter des yeux. Depuis les jeunes Angelis qu’elle avait rencontré, c’était la première fois qu’un être adulte faisait preuve d’autant de fascination à son égard. Même Murcus avait été plus discret. 

\- Il faudra certainement attendre demain pour qu’elle puisse vous accorder un instant, mais je ne manquerai pas d’aller la mettre au courant de votre présence ici.  
\- Merci, jeune chevalier, s’exclama Sir Lin.  
\- Oh non ! Appelez-moi juste Tauran ! Je ne suis qu’un apprenti encore ! Le titre de chevalier revient aux meilleurs et plus anciens de notre confrérie. 

Elle décrocha de la conversation, retournant auprès de Pora, qu’elle avait bien l’intention d’emmener avec elle. Mais la voix de la femme chevalier lui parvint, la coupant dans son élan. 

\- Cet animal doit rester en dehors du domaine du Zartant !  
\- Quoi… Mais, pourquoi ? Pora est très gentille, je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule ici.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas ! Ce genre d’animal sait comment survivre en foret. Nous veillerons sur elle si besoin est, mais il est trop gros pour pénétrer la cité. 

Elle soupira et grimaça, mais hocha la tête, ne pouvant de toute façon faire autrement. 

\- Ne t’en fait pas, fit Murcus en pressant l’une de ses fines épaules. Il ne lui arrivera rien et je suis certain que Pora ne pensera pas que tu l’as abandonnée.  
\- Oui, tu as surement raison, marmonna-t-elle. Fait attention à toi, d’accord ? dit-elle en s’adressant à l’animal, qui fourra son gros nez froid dans son cou. 

Pora souffla fortement et elle s’esclaffa avant de quitter l’animal sous le regard des chevaliers. Elle passa l’arche du domaine du Zartant, suivit par Murcus, marchant dans les pas de Sir Lin et du jeune Tauran. Ça y est, ils y étaient enfin. Après quatre jours, elle était à deux doigts d’avoir les réponses à ses questions. Un sentiment d’impatience et d’euphorie la parcouru et elle réprima un rire nerveux. 

Elle tourna sur elle-même, une allée de fleurs qu’ils traversèrent se pencha vers elle pour la renifler. Puis elle leva la tête vers le ciel, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de la cité en bois qui s’étendait dans les airs et des acrobates qui se déplaçaient de lianes en lianes. Le domaine du Zartant était magique. Époustouflant de splendeur et de clarté à côté de ce qu’elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Même le petit village qu’elle avait rapidement parcouru paraissait dérisoire face à la beauté du domaine du Sud. 

\- Ce sont les messagers, lui apprit le jeune Tauran en suivant son regard. Les observer est un régal pour les yeux.  
\- Tu te déplaces de la même façon qu’eux, non ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
\- Oui, mais ils sont bien plus doués que moi ! Continuons ! Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à une petite maison dans laquelle vous pourrez vous restaurer et passer la nuit. Le conseiller de Dame Mesidore viendra certainement vous rendre visite ce soir. 

Elle rebaissa la tête et rencontra les orbes marrons de Tauran.

\- Il pourra certainement répondre à quelques unes de vos questions, ajouta-t-il. 

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et se tourna vers Murcus, qui lui répondit de la même manière. Elle avait déjà hâte de rencontrer cette personne. 

 

A suivre...


	2. Deuxième partie - Qui était-elle ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que tout cela était réel ? Est-ce que c’était possible ? Et… Quel était ce monde étrange dans lequel elle venait de se réveiller ?

oOo

Rien ne fut plus beau que la vision qu’elle eut, en grimpant toujours plus haut dans cette cité de bois construite entre les immenses arbres d’Ilyste Blue. Ça avait été magique. Le monde du domaine du Zartant était clairement différent de celui qui s’étendait à l’extérieur des portes royales. 

Allongée au fond de son lit, qui était encore plus luxurieux et confortable que celui dans lequel elle avait atterrit dans le petit village des satyres, elle découvrait vraiment pour la première fois les sons et les ambiances qui se dégageaient la nuit. 

C’était à la fois stupéfiant et effrayant, et bien que normalement, le peuple du Zartant était supposé être à l’abri à l’intérieur du domaine du Sud, il était toujours fortement déconseillé de mettre son nez dehors. Même entre les murs de la cité de Dame Mesidore, il pouvait arriver n’importe quoi. 

Mais elle ressentait un immense sentiment de curiosité et d’excitation se mélanger à la crainte à l’idée de bafouer ce qui donnait tout l’impression d’être une règle du monde d’Ilyste Blue, pour fourrer, justement, son museau dehors et découvrir de ses propres yeux pourquoi le cycle de la nuit terrifiait autant les habitants. Certainement qu’elle l’aurait fait, si son esprit n’avait pas été plutôt préoccupé par sa rencontre avec le premier conseiller de Dame Mesidore. 

Elle se tourna, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, et apprécia la douceur de son oreiller en plume. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux sous les désagréables ronflements de Murcus et soupira avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre de leur petite cabane, qui donnait sur l’extérieur. 

Nuit noire, exactement comme d’habitude. Toujours comme si quelqu’un avait subitement éteint la lumière. Sir Lin marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil en rapport avec des carottes et des salades pourries et se retourna plusieurs fois dans l’amoncellement de couettes qui faisaient son nid. Elle esquissa un sourire avant que ses pensées ne reviennent sur l’homme qui avait franchit cette porte quelques heures plus tôt.

Au premier abord, elle était restée fascinée devant l’aspect de l’homme. Ses yeux n’avaient pu se détacher de la silhouette tout en contraste qui constituait le physique de cette créature. C’était aussi stupéfiant que plaisant et elle avait aimé le détailler. 

La grande taille, le corps fin mais noueux et robuste. Les épaules larges et carrées, mises en valeur par une fine tunique verte sur une peau bronzée. Le visage masculin et agréable encadré de cheveux blancs qui frôlaient sa nuque, et deux yeux bleus opalescents qui l’avaient saisie dès l’instant où ils s’étaient posés sur elle. 

Mais la seconde d’après, ce qui l’avait le plus interpellée, fut le fait que cet homme, malgré son apparence extraordinaire, était la première personne à lui ressembler autant physiquement. 

Pas de poils mais de la chair tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal, et peut-être aussi fragile que la sienne. Pas de sabots, mais des pieds enfermés dans une longue paire de bottes comme elle. Pas de mains palmées, ni d’oreilles pointues. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle avait sentit un poids s’ôter de ses épaules. Elle avait, elle aussi, des semblables dans ce vaste monde. 

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent dans un sourire, sa rencontre avec l’homme se rejouant dans sa tête. 

oOo

Tandis qu’elle se restaurait en compagnie de Murcus et de Sir Lin, plusieurs minutes après que Tauran les ait conduits à leur petite maisonnette, des coups sur la porte d’entrée mis leurs gestes à tous les trois en suspend. Murcus portant la cruche d’eau sur la table, elle en train de dévorer une miche de pain avec du fromage et coupant Sir Lin dans son monologue. Ce dernier finit par sauter de sa place pour aller ouvrir au visiteur. 

L’homme pénétra la demeure, vite invité par le lapin qui paraissait presque plus agréable après avoir ôté son chapeau melon ridicule et son jabot. Murcus servit un verre d’eau à tout le monde, alors qu’elle avalait difficilement le morceau de pain qui venait de se coincer dans son gosier, faisant glisser le tout avec une rasade de sa boisson et se racla doucement la gorge en posant son regard sur le nouveau venu. 

Il s’installa sur une chaise en bois en face d’elle et elle répondit nerveusement au léger sourire qu’il lui adressa. 

\- Bonjour ! Tauran m’a prévenu de votre présence et du désir que vous aviez de rencontrer Dame Mesidore. 

Tous trois acquiescèrent, puis il ajouta : 

\- Je suis Nerisse, le premier conseiller de Dame Mesidore. Je serai votre hôte, en quelque sorte, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez obtenir un rendez-vous.   
\- Est-ce que cela prendra longtemps ? demanda Murcus, qui semblait avoir repris contenance. 

Il goba un raisin et reporta son attention sur Nerisse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il s’avère qu’il y a quelques problèmes ces derniers temps et Dame Mesidore fait tout ce qu’elle peut pour les arranger. Cela l’occupe beaucoup dernièrement.   
\- De quel genre de problèmes s’agit-il ? questionna Sir Lin.   
\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous en faire part tout de suite, je suis désolé.

Sir Lin se renfrogna mais ne répondit rien, à la surprise de la jeune femme. Il se contenta de plonger son nez dans son gobelet d’eau en marmonnant dans ses moustaches. Puis un silence pesant s’installa, désagréable, avant que Murcus ne s’exclame : 

\- Je suis Murcus, au fait ! Du petit village de satyres à la frontière du Nord.   
\- Je sais qui vous êtes, lui répondit Nerisse. Murcus. Dame Blanche vous a offert une place comme conseiller auprès de sa cour il y a quelques années, mais vous avez refusé. 

Ses yeux opalescents se fixèrent sur le jeune satyre qui soutint ce regard un peu gênant. Comme s’il pouvait lire jusqu’au plus profond de l’âme de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui. Mais malgré cela, il se dégageait de Nerisse une force et une chaleur qui incitait à la confiance. Sa voix était aussi douce qu’un murmure et pourtant, elle se répercutait à merveille sur les murs de la petite maison, résonnant clairement à leurs oreilles.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sir Lin et repris :

\- Sir Lin. Le conseiller le plus haut placé dans la confrérie du Crystram. Mais fatigué de toutes les responsabilités que cela incombait et désireux de profiter d’une retraite bien méritée, vous vous êtes retiré dans une petite maison de forêt. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? 

Sa question pouvait paraitre sarcastique, mais dans ses yeux bleus opaques, elle pouvait y lire une réelle lueur d’intérêt. Cet homme qui lui avait semblé, pendant un instant, déplaisant avec sa façon de tout savoir, lui apparut tout à coup plus agréable et accessible. 

Sir Lin grogna entre ses dents et ce constat, tout autant que la pensée qui la saisit, fut aussi étrange, voir encore plus quand elle se rappelait qu’il était question d’un malheureux lapin blanc. 

\- Ne bougonnez pas, vieux lapin aigri. Je posais seulement la question. J’ai souvent entendu parler de vous et de vos talents. Dame Blanche n’était pas avare d’éloges à votre sujet, je suis donc réellement impressionné. 

Sir Lin marmonna un peu plus, mais sur son visage, elle pouvait voir les signes flagrants de la satisfaction. Il était bêtement content de se rendre compte qu’il y avait encore des êtres qui considéraient sa présence au sein de la confrérie comme une sorte de légende. 

Elle étouffa un rire et plongea son nez dans son verre, mais les trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Ses joues s’empourprèrent légèrement et elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure. 

\- Désolé ! Je repensais à quelque chose… d’amusant. 

Les yeux de Nerisse se posèrent sur elle. Sous l’intensité de son regard, elle détourna la tête. Il était assez désagréable de sentir déshabillée, mais son attention se reposa bien vite sur l’homme quand ce dernier se remit à parler. 

\- Tauran m’a expliqué que c’était pour vous, humaine, que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec Dame Mesidore. 

Un sentiment désagréable l’étreignit et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec cet homme. Il donnait d’abord l’impression d’être impénétrable par son apparence et sa prestance froide, pour ensuite apparaitre plus accueillant et finalement devenir irritant. Mais dans les billes opalescentes qu’étaient ses yeux, elle pouvait y lire de la sagesse ainsi que de la curiosité et de l’intérêt. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir encore une fois agacée par cette forme sous-jacente de rejet face à sa race. 

Prise d’une impulsivité qu’elle ne se pensait pas avoir, elle sauta sur ses pieds renversant son gobelet d’eau sur la table en bois massif et foudroya Nerisse du regard. Il n’avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Toujours assis tranquillement, il leva uniquement la tête vers elle, les traits de son visage paraissant se tendre une fraction de seconde dans une grimace comique, avant de retrouver leur impassibilité. Elle ne s’y attarda donc pas plus longtemps et déclara fortement : 

\- Je ne m’appelle pas Humaine !   
\- Très bien ! Alors comment t’appelles-tu ?   
\- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle déconcertée par la question. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et ajouta : Mais là n’est pas le problème ! Enfin… Pas entièrement ! Vous pouvez avoir tous les ressentiments que vous voulez à mon égard, je m’en contre fiche ! Mais cela ne vous permet pas de me manquer de respect pour autant ! J’en ai assez que l’on me prenne pour une chose dérangeante sans que je sache pourquoi ! Je ne veux que des réponses et quand je les aurais, je m’en irais ! Comme ça, vous serez tous débarrassés de ma si déplaisante présence ! 

Elle ferma la bouche et pinça fortement les lèvres après sa tirade. La respiration saccadée, elle ne lâcha pas sa position face à Nerisse et pendant un instant, elle eut un peu peur d’avoir outrepassé ses droits en tant que simple invitée. Mais contre toute attente, l’homme esquissa un petit sourire avant d’éclater vraiment de rire. 

Il était réellement en train de se moquer d’elle ou bien il était vraiment amusé par la situation ? Elle n’en savait rien, mais en tout cas, le voir rire de cette façon la fascina de nouveau. Son corps parut se détendre complètement. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, son visage devint pour la première fois, avenant, attirant même. Son rire était clair, légèrement rauque et agréable. 

Étrangement, au plus profond d’elle, elle eut l’impression de ressentir un vaste sentiment de déjà-vu. Comme si elle avait déjà entendu ce son auparavant, mais un violent mal de tête la saisit et elle porta une main à l’une de ses tempes, tandis que Nerisse soufflait : 

\- Tu n’as pas changé.  
\- Pardon ?   
\- Rien, répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête.

Elle haussa brièvement les sourcils, ignorant ce qu’elle avait cru entendre au profit de la douleur qui pulsait entre ses oreilles. Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, appuyant son front dans sa paume. Cette douleur revenait continuellement, elle persistait de plus en plus et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour la stopper. 

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Murcus.  
\- Ça va, oui. Juste… Un violent et soudain mal de tête. Rien de bien nouveau. 

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Nerisse se lever et la rejoindre. Il se pencha et posa le bout de ses doigts sur son front. Leur fraicheur sur sa peau qui lui paraissait brulante, lui fit un bien fou et elle soupira. 

\- Elorria m’a donné des herbes contre ça. Tu en veux un peu ? ça te soulagera peut-être, ajouta le satyre qui se précipitait déjà sur sa besace de voyage. 

Elle acquiesça doucement et Nerisse retira sa main. Une légèrement impression d’abandon lui serra la gorge, mais elle disparut rapidement quand la voix de l’homme résonna dans le silence qui venait de s’imposer. 

\- Je ne pense pas que cela vous sera d’une grande aide.   
\- Comment ça ? 

La voix de Sir Lin qui venait de s’exclamer, était à la fois surprise et perplexe et Murcus s’arrêta dans ses mouvements. Sous les regards du lapin et du satyre, Nerisse secoua la tête et fit un premier pas pour quitter la demeure. 

\- Peu importe ! Vous devriez vous reposer. Je vais vous laisser.

Une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte, il s’arrêta quand elle s’exclama : 

\- Est-ce que nous pourrons nous revoir ? 

Nerisse se tourna vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire. Il se passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux blancs et lui répondit : 

\- Bien sûr ! Autant que vous le voudrez !   
\- J’aimerai énormément visiter la cité. Est-ce que c’est possible ?   
\- Je suis disponible demain, je serais votre guide pendant toute l’après midi, acquiesça-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. 

Puis sur cette dernière parole, il partit comme il était arrivé, les laissant tous les trois dans un silence heureux, dubitatif et curieux. 

A présent, bien au chaud au fond de son lit, elle n’attendait plus qu’avec impatience le lendemain après midi. Sa poitrine se serra et ses entrailles se nouèrent. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec cet homme étrange qui lui laissait un agréable sentiment de déjà-vu. 

Elle avait enfin l’impression que son existence était réelle et que ce monde l’était tout autant. Chose assez extraordinaire en soit quand on découvrait les travers cachés d’Ilyste Blue. Même les ronflements de Murcus et les marmonnements de Sir Lin n’arrivaient pas à entacher sa joie. 

Elle ferma les yeux sur les sons de la nuit qui lui provenaient au loin. Quand elle aurait les réponses à ses questions et que l’euphorie du moment se serait apaisée, elle se promit d’éclaircir les mystères du cycle de la nuit. Le besoin de nourrir sa curiosité lui brûlait le ventre, mais en attendant, elle laissa le sommeil l’emporter. 

 

oOo

Après cette première rencontre, les journées se déroulèrent rapidement. Plus d’une semaine avait filé à toute vitesse et même si chacun avait trouvé de quoi s’occuper, Dame Mesidore était restée muette sur son désir de les recevoir enfin. 

Son euphorie d’avoir des réponses avait vite été annihilée par la déception, mais le temps considérable qu’elle passait avec Nerisse suffisait à tempérer son impatience. Ils avaient finalement réussi à sympathiser, et une fois la gêne entre eux dissipée, passer du temps ensemble leur avait semblé normal, naturel. 

Assise au bord d’une rivière, les pieds dans l’eau, elle observait le groupe de nymphes qui se trouvaient autour et en face d’elle. Ces dernières étaient nombreuses, il était rare de parcourir les chemins du Zartant sans tomber sur elles, et une fois qu’elles eurent dépassé la surprise et la crainte face à sa présence, elles s’étaient tout de suite montrées plus accueillantes. 

Leur longs cheveux bouclés flottaient derrières elles, leurs têtes surmontées de couronnes de fleurs. Leurs visages étaient fins et gracieux. Leurs corps souples et tout en courbes, cachés stratégiquement par des vêtements faits de feuilles, de lianes et de mousses. Leurs pieds nus foulaient le sol et elles paraissaient danser continuellement. 

Leurs rirent lui parvint et elle esquissa un sourire. Elle s’était laissée entraîner deux jours plus tôt par l’amusement et, ses mains jointes aux leurs, elle avait laissé son corps bouger au rythme de ceux des nymphes. Mais, malgré la ressemblance qu’il pouvait y avoir entre elle et ces femmes, elle ne faisait définitivement pas partie de cette race. Car, bien qu’elle ait découvert avec une agréable surprise qu’elle n’avait pas deux pieds gauches, elle ne possédait catégoriquement pas leur grâce légendaire. 

Maintenant, elle avait décidé qu’il était préférable pour sa propre fierté de seulement les observer de loin, assise sur son rocher et laissant son esprit imaginer le reste. Mais le plus régulièrement possible, ses pensées revenaient vers Nerisse. Cet homme avait une façon bien à lui d’exister et elle s’était rapidement aperçue qu’en dehors de lui, il n’y avait pas d’autres personnes qui lui ressemblaient. De toute évidence, Nerisse était le seul de sa race à exister encore. 

Elle n’avait pas osé poser la question, jugeant cela trop déplacé, cependant, plus elle restait en sa compagnie, plus l’envie se faisait ressentir d’en savoir davantage. Nerisse était entouré d’un voile de mystère qui la rendait plus curieuse qu’elle ne l’était par rapport au cycle de la nuit. Et ce n’était pas peu dire parce qu’elle trouvait toujours cela complètement fou que quelqu’un puisse diriger le jour ou la nuit, ou encore, les saisons. 

Pour elle, c’était des choses qui se déroulaient sans aucun contrôle, qui arrivaient parce que c’était comme ça, mais Nerisse lui avait expliqué qu’à Ilyste Blue, tout était différent de ce qu’elle imaginait dans sa tête. 

C’était un pays divisé en quatre domaines et dirigé par quatre héritiers. En dehors de Dame Mesidore du Sud avec son royaume du Zartant, de Dame Blanche du Nord avec celui du Crystram et le Comte Emerald de l’Est dans les contrées d’Himelerys, il y avait aussi le Comte Thelan de l’Ouest dans la région d’Iltarë. Et ce dernier, au même titre que Dame Mesidore et le Comte Emerald régnaient respectivement sur le jour et la nuit, et que Dame Blanche avait le contrôle sur l’automne et l’hiver, gérait le printemps et l’été. 

Tout avait un ordre, un but, une raison d’exister. Des Nymphes qui s’occupaient de l’harmonie des forêts, des Satyres qui, malgré leur réserve, étaient profitables à la fécondité, jusqu’aux Elfes, aux Angelis et comble de la surprise, même les chiens d’Himelerys et les ogres avaient leur utilité. Nerisse s’était avéré être un professeur patient et à l’écoute, mais aussi très conservateur sur le bon déroulement d’Ilyste Blue ainsi qu’a sa prospérité. 

Ce monde la fascinait de plus en plus, et doucement, malgré son amnésie, elle avait l’impression de trouver une place au sein de toutes ces races. De mauvaise foi, elle s’était à plusieurs reprises dit que cela n’avait rien à voir avec la présence de Nerisse à ses côtés, mais tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette de l’homme qui s’avançait dans sa direction, elle pensa qu’au contraire, cela avait peut-être tout à voir. 

Elle s’était tout de suite sentie bien et en confiance avec lui – ni jugée, ni critiquée et encore moins rejetée – ; elle avait eu le sentiment d’être désirée, et après les jours qu’elle avait passé, cela avait été agréable.

De là où elle était, elle le regarda s’avancer de plus en plus vers elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, du moins, c’est ce qu’elle pensait, mais pouvait-elle vraiment être objective avec son amnésie ? Elle s’était mise à apprécier Nerisse très rapidement, le découvrant de jour en jour. 

Lui qui avait parut froid au premier abord, s’était en réalité révélé attachant. Il avait un humour bien à lui, parfois sarcastique, mais étrangement chaleureux. Au fond d’elle, elle avait eu plusieurs fois le sentiment de le connaître déjà, mais c’était vague et avant qu’elle ne puisse vraiment mettre le doigt sur ce qu’elle ressentait, l’impression se dissipait. 

Elle n’avait pas encore tenté l’expérience de se plonger complètement dans ses souvenirs, toutefois, elle avait presque la certitude que c’était juste là, à portée de main. Qu’elle n’avait qu’à la tendre pour les toucher du bout des doigts, mais la crainte de ce qu’elle pourrait découvrir l’incitait à ne pas donner suite à l’idée que Murcus lui avait proposé. S’enfoncer plus profondément dans sa tête l’effrayait, sans raison apparente. 

Elle se persuadait que si cela devait émerger, alors ça le ferait au moment voulu. A la place, elle avait le désir de profiter un maximum de ce qu’elle vivait actuellement, car s’il y avait bien une chose dont elle était persuadée, c’était que tout cela était réellement nouveau pour elle. 

Elle adressa un sourire à Nerisse qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Il lui répondit de la même manière, ses yeux bleus opaques brillant d’une lueur qu’elle voyait régulièrement maintenant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, son ventre se contracta et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cet homme était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus désirable, et pas uniquement sur le plan physique. Même ses gestes, ses manies, ses petites habitudes avaient quelque chose d’attrayant. 

Petit à petit ils avaient développé une forme plus familière de se côtoyer, et petit à petit, elle se sentait toujours plus irrémédiablement attirée par Nerisse. Une brise balaya ses cheveux blancs, qu’il repoussa négligemment d’une main, s’asseyant à ses côtés sur le rocher. 

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il.   
\- Salut. 

Pendant quelques instants ils observèrent les nymphes dans un silence confortable, mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. 

\- Tu viens souvent ici dernièrement, finit par dire Nerisse.   
\- J’aime les regarder. Je les trouve sublime.   
\- C’est vrai qu’elles sont splendides. 

Un petit sentiment de jalousie fit bouillonner ses entrailles, faisant naître une boule dans le creux de sa gorge, qu’elle se racla pour faire passer son malaise. Elle préféra ne rien répondre et de toute façon, il la devança en reprenant : 

\- Dame Mesidore est d’ailleurs très fière de ses petites protégées.   
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Oui, fit-il en acquiesçant. Elle les a recueillies dans l’enceinte du royaume du Zartant il y a quelques années de ça. A l’époque, elles vivaient dans la forêt entre le Sud et l’Est, mais un mal s’est mit à ronger la vie de la flore et la faune a commencé à se transformer. Elles étaient en train de dépérir, plusieurs d’entre elles sont mortes, alors Dame Mesidore a choisi de les prendre sous son aile.   
\- C’est… Très généreux de sa part.   
\- Oui. D’autant plus quand on sait que le Comte Emerald avait préféré faire le choix de laisser mourir celles qui restaient.   
\- Cet homme me parait détestable, marmonna-t-elle.   
\- Oh ! Il l’est ! Si tant est qu’il soit un homme par contre.   
\- Comment ça ?   
\- En dehors de son apparence pour le moins déplaisante, le Comte Emerald a toujours voté pour que toutes les créatures qu’il juge inutiles, soient exterminées d’Ilyste Blue. Il ne voue un culte qu’à ses maudits chiens et à ses ogres sans cervelle. Je suis certain qu’il a d’autres créatures à son service, et toutes aussi fourbes et vicieuses que ces deux là. 

Il tourna la tête vers elle et son regard rencontra le sien. Une lueur farouche brillait dans ses yeux en parlant du Comte Emerald. Il n’y avait pas de doute sur le fait que Nerisse ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur. 

\- Mais je t’ai déjà dit à quel point toutes les races d’Ilyste Blue ont le droit d’exister. Elles sont ce qui représente ce pays et si elles disparaissaient, alors il en serait de même pour ce monde.   
\- Il a une façon très égoïste de se comporter, non ?   
\- Oui ! C’était différent du temps de son père, mais lui, il a toujours été ainsi. Tu sais, on raconte qu’au fond de sa tour à Himelerys, il serait tout seul, uniquement entouré de créatures répugnantes et assoiffées de sang.   
\- Le domaine de l’Est parait effrayant, s’amusa-t-elle.   
\- De ce que j’ai entendu, cela ne serait pas qu’une impression, lui apprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.   
\- Vraiment ? Des personnes ont été assez courageuses pour s’y rendre ? 

Nerisse lui accorda un sourire amusé et secoua doucement la tête. 

\- Une fois par an, une assemblée se réalise entre les quatre héritiers. Normalement, chaque année cela se déroule à tour de rôle dans un domaine différent, alors nous avons déjà eu le loisir de nous rendre à Himelerys par obligation, mais au moins, ce sont les rares fois où une trêve se produit pour les créatures de la nuit. Le domaine d’Himelerys est un domaine comme les autres, mais il est le côté sombre d’Ilyste Blue et le Comte se doit d’avoir une emprise impitoyable sur ce qui y règne, mais depuis plusieurs années, Emerald se montre de plus en plus désagréable et n’en fait qu’a sa tête.   
\- Il n’y a rien à faire pour améliorer la situation ? 

Nerisse haussa une épaule sans répondre. Puis elle se redressa et s’exclama : 

\- C’est ce que Dame Mesidore est en train d’essayer de régler, n’est-ce pas ? 

L’homme se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire énigmatique. De toute évidence, il n’était pas disposé à lui en dire plus. Elle détourna la tête, une grimace boudeuse peignant les traits de son visage. Elle soupira, ses yeux naviguant sur les nymphes. Au bout de quelques minutes, une sensation froide et humide se fit sentir dans son cou. Elle frissonna et sursauta en se tournant vers Nerisse. 

Un petit animal, mélange entre une mouflette et un écureuil de couleur noir, se tenait en équilibre sur son épaule gauche à l’aide de ses pates avant. Son museau qui passait presque inaperçu étant aussi sombre que les poils, remuait en la reniflant et elle rencontra deux yeux vairons qui la fixaient. Un rouge et un noir. Cette bestiole était absolument craquante et elle eut l’envie irrépressible de la caresser. Cependant, quand elle leva une main pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur la petite tête, l’animal partit se camoufler en vitesse dans le col de Nerisse qui souriait. 

Elle ressortit son museau presque aussitôt pleine de curiosité, ne la lâchant pas du regard. 

\- Il est trop mignon, souffla-t-elle.   
\- Elle, corrigea Nerisse. 

Elle leva ses yeux rencontrant ceux de l’homme. 

\- C’est une fille et généralement, elle apprécie peu qu’on la prenne pour le sexe opposé.   
\- Oh ! Désolée, marmonna-t-elle à l’attention de l’animal qui apprécia l’initiative en s’extirpant de nouveau du cou de Nerisse. Qu’est-ce-qu’elle est ?   
\- Un familier. 

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et reporta son regard sur lui. Il esquissa un sourire se rendant compte que si pour lui cette réponse voulait tout dire, pour elle, c’était une tout autre histoire. 

\- Ce sont des petits animaux magiques qui peuvent avoir n’importe quelle forme, habituellement apparentés aux magiciens.   
\- Aux magiciens ? Tu veux dire… Ces personnes qui font des tours de passe-passe loufoques comme, sortir un lapin de leur chapeau ? 

Nerisse écarquilla les yeux et étouffa un rire. Elle pinça les lèvres, ayant la désagréable impression d’avoir encore dit une bêtise. 

\- Non, s’exclama-t-il en se reprenant. Je parle de vrais magiciens. Certains sont des mages en guilde, d’autres sont indépendants, mais, même s’ils peuvent effectivement faire apparaitre des lapins, ce n’est pas ce qui les caractérise. 

Elle se tortilla les doigts de gêne avant de sauter sur ses pieds. 

\- Attends ! Ça veut dire que tu es un magicien ?   
\- Oui, en quelque sorte, lui répondit-il, toujours aussi amusé.   
\- Comment ça « en quelque sorte » ?   
\- Je ne pratique pas énormément. Seulement quelques sorts et encore, tout ce qu’il y a de plus minime.   
\- Oh ! Pourquoi ça ? 

Nerisse haussa de nouveau une épaule, éludant la question. Cela voulait tout dire. Il n’avait pas envie d’en parler, pourtant, quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle eut comme l’impression de déjà tout savoir.

Elle porta une main à sa tête en se rasseyant sous les yeux inquiets de l’homme, l’amusement des dernières minutes complètement envolé. 

\- Tu vas bien ?   
\- Oui. Ma tête, encore. Mais ça va passer.   
\- Je croyais que les herbes que Murcus te faisait infuser faisaient effet. 

Elle détourna la tête et pinça les lèvres, frottant une de ses tempes de deux doigts.

\- Tu as menti, affirma Nerisse.  
\- Non, soupira-t-elle en essayant de caresser de nouveau le familier. Au début ça fonctionnait bien. J’avais plus mal, mais rapidement, les maux de tête sont devenus lancinants, ils ne partaient même plus. Maintenant, ça fonctionne presque plus. C’est comme si ma tête décidait toute seule.   
\- C’est probablement un peu ça.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?   
\- Que ta tête essaie peut-être de te faire comprendre qu’il y a quelque chose d’anormal avec ton amnésie. Plus tu te rapproche de la vérité, plus la douleur se fait ressentir.   
\- Et c’est bon signe, tu crois ?   
\- À toi de voir. 

Elle soupira et se frotta le front, puis releva la tête. 

\- Je te trouve bien loquace aujourd’hui. Si Sir Lin apprend que tu m’as révélé trop de choses, il va encore faire des siennes. 

Nerisse haussa une épaule, amusé. 

\- Sir Lin n’est qu’un vieux lapin grincheux ! 

Elle s’esclaffa en acquiesçant. L’ambiance autour d’eux s’apaisa. Elle devint reposante et ils en profitèrent, leurs corps se touchant presque. C’était plaisant de pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement du calme du domaine du Zartant, maintenant que toutes les créatures qui y vivaient n’épiaient plus perpétuellement leurs gestes. 

Elle avait eu droit à tout. La joie et le dénigrement surtout, mais ce qui avait prédominé, c’était l’étrange fascination qu’elle exerçait. Mais tout cela était fini à présent, même Sir Lin n’était plus continuellement sur son dos et rien que ce fait avait un côté idyllique. Ce lapin pouvait réellement être invivable quand il le voulait. 

Quant à Murcus, elle lui avait découvert une âme de Don Juan avec laquelle il adorait jouer et qui l’avait amusée. Le satyre se plaisait à draguer toutes les jolies créatures qui lui plaisaient, sans se préoccuper d’une quelconque moralité. Son caractère simpliste et sa présence étaient rafraichissantes, encore plus quand elle sentait son corps bouillir de la proximité de Nerisse. Plus les jours avançaient, plus elle se sentait attirée par l’homme.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard. Elle esquissa un sourire et posa ses yeux sur le familier qui essayait d’obtenir son attention. Agréablement surprise, elle leva une main et du bout des doigts, caressa la tête entre ses deux petites oreilles rondes. 

\- Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?   
\- Ether !   
\- Ether ? Quel drôle de nom, rigola-t-elle.   
\- Pas plus que Pora, répliqua de la même façon Nerisse.   
\- Murcus est passé par là, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- J’avoue ! Plus sérieusement, elle a un énorme pouvoir soporifique. Quand elle se sent menacée, Ether peut endormir sa victime avec un gaz.   
\- Eh bien ! s’exclama-t-elle, impressionnée. Et, est-ce qu’elle a d’autres qualités comme ça ?   
\- Elle est assez douée pour repérer la piste d’une personne quand elle la connaît et celle d’un lieu quand je le lui demande, grâce à ses yeux. Elle connait à merveille tous les recoins d’Ilyste Blue.   
\- Elle est fascinante !   
\- Et je crois qu’elle t’aime bien. 

Pour appuyer ses dires, Ether sauta sur l’épaule de la jeune femme et fourra son petit museau dans le creux de son oreille, la faisant rire. La soutenant d’une main pour qu’elle ne tombe pas, elle apprécia la douceur de ses poils. C’était impressionnant qu’une bête aussi petite soit aussi velue et duveteuse. Elle s’amusa avec elle pendant quelques minutes avant que Nerisse ne demande : 

\- Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit qu’à l’extérieur du domaine, à peine à quelques mètres, il y a un lac où vit un groupe de Sirènes ?   
\- Non, lui répondit-elle, curieuse et émerveillée de découvrir encore un nouveau peuple.   
\- Tu voudrais que je te montre ?   
\- J’adorerais !

Nerisse esquissa un large sourire, s’empara d’une de ses mains et la tira derrière lui après avoir sauté sur ses pieds pour descendre du rocher sur lequel ils étaient assis. La sensation de ses doigts emprisonnés entre ceux de l’homme se répercuta jusque dans son ventre. Une chaleur insidieuse se mit à croitre à l’intérieure d’elle, et tandis qu’elle observait le dos de Nerisse, elle sut qu’elle était toute disposée à se laisser aller entre les bras de ce magicien. 

oOo

Elle ne se rappelait que vaguement de comment elle en était arrivée là. Ça avait été rapide et en étant honnête avec elle-même, les sensations avaient été trop fortes pour qu’elle puisse réellement analyser la situation. 

Une fois que Nerisse s’était mis en tête de l’emmener à ce lac de sirènes, il les avait fait rapidement quitter le domaine du Zartant à dos de cheval. Il lui avait d’ailleurs semblé que c’était la première créature animale qu’elle rencontrait qui paraissait normale, mais cette pensée s’envola une fois qu’ils se furent mis à chevaucher à toute allure. 

Cette cavalcade avait été euphorique. Une bouffée d’air frais dans la monotonie qui était en train de s’installer. 

Comme le lui avait certifié Nerisse, le lac n’était qu’a quelques kilomètres du domaine. Uns vaste étendue d’eau verte au milieu d’une forêt dense, et parmi tout ça, elle avait découvert les sirènes. Nerisse lui avait expliqué qu’elles n’étaient pas particulièrement accueillantes. Sans être des monstres, elles protégeaient farouchement leurs terres et leur espèce, qui se faisait rare de part la difficulté qu’elles avaient à se reproduire. 

Ils avaient préférés ne pas s’approcher, alors de loin, elle avait observé ces créatures se prélasser dans l’eau, sur les rochers ou encore sur la berge du lac. Elle les avait trouvées à la fois belles et mystérieuses. Attirantes. De ce que Nerisse lui avait appris, c’était à cause de l’attraction qu’elles dégageaient sans vraiment le vouloir. Néanmoins, elle ne s’en était pas vraiment préoccupée. Rien n’avait été plus enchanteur que de détailler leurs peaux diaphanes ou brunies par l’eau et l’air, les reflets des coquillages et des algues dans leurs cheveux ou encore ceux de leurs queues de poisson. 

Finalement, cette sortie avait été salvatrice pour eux. Seuls à l’abri de n’importe quel regard, ils avaient eu le sentiment d’être plus libres. Et cela eut le mérite de dérider Nerisse car, alors que dans l’enceinte du Zartant il minimisait les contacts, ici, parmi les arbres et les fleurs si extraordinaires du pays, il se permettait plus de laxisme. 

Les gestes qui étaient retenus depuis plusieurs jours par soucis de pudeur et de gêne étaient à présent effectués avec un naturel déconcertant. 

Une paire de main qui ne se lâchait plus, des regards qui se faisaient plus appuyés, des doigts plus tactiles et des corps qui se rapprochaient toujours plus. Elle s’était laissé envahir par la chaleur et l’odeur de Nerisse qui l’avait tout de suite enveloppée. Cependant, tandis qu’il passait la journée à se rapprocher considérablement, ils s’étaient fait surprendre par l’arriver brutale du soir. 

Un vent de panique était soudainement tombé. Les sirènes avaient toutes replongé au fond du lac, le cheval avec lequel ils étaient venus, avait réussi à se détacher et avait détalé trop rapidement pour qu’ils aient une chance de le rattraper. Les bruits qui étaient synonyme de vie pendant le jour, se turent abruptement pour être remplacés par ceux terrifiant d’une meute de chien qui hurlèrent au loup. Signe annonciateur que le cycle de la nuit était imminent. 

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle découvrit ce que sa curiosité recherchait tant. Les entrailles du monde d’Ilyste Blue la nuit, et elle fut pétrifiée de peur quand le noir tomba brusquement sur eux. 

Elle ne revint à la réalité que quand Nerisse se fut emparé de l’un de ses bras pour la tirer derrière lui dans une course folle. Contrairement à celle rapide qu’elle avait eu avec Sir Lin, cette fois, elle était au cœur même de la nuit et elle put voir tout ce que cette dernière cachait.

Plusieurs minutes après qu’ils aient commencé à courir, des centaines de Feux-follets s’allumèrent d’un bleu électrique qui attira son regard. Certains arbres, arbustes ou fleurs rayonnèrent de manière phosphorescente et de nouvelles créatures firent leur apparition. Comme si elles n’attendaient que cet instant pour exister à leur tour. Et c’était exactement ça. 

La plupart étaient terrifiantes. Plusieurs fois, elle détourna le regard quand elle rencontrait les yeux rouge et sauvage de beaucoup d’entres elles. Bon sang, si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un abri, ils allaient se faire dévorer. Elle n’avait aucun doute là-dessus. 

Des bruits de jappements, de couinements et de grognements semblèrent se rapprocher et sous la pointe de terreur qui enserra sa poitrine, elle allongea sa foulée, suivant Nerisse qui n’avait pas ralenti non plus. La nuit était dirigée par le Comte Emerald et une pensée lui revint soudainement à l’esprit. La voix de Sir Lin résonnant sinistrement a ses oreilles face à une question qu’elle avait posée voilà des jours, des semaines de ça. 

\- Comment sont ces chiens ?   
\- Effrayants ! Si tu te retrouves en face de l’un d’eux, fuis !

Elle n’était pas en face d’un des chiens d’Himelerys, mais elle avait la sensation que leurs gueules pleines de crocs acérés, à l’haleine chaude et putride, n’étaient pas loin de ses fesses. Et elle n’avait absolument pas envie d’en perdre un morceau. Toute l’euphorie de l’aventure qu’elle aurait pu ressentir était grandement atténuée par la terreur qui menaçait de la clouer sur place. 

Elle courait à travers une forêt qu’elle ne pouvait pratiquement pas voir, tirée par Nerisse à qui elle devait faire confiance. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ils sautaient pour éviter des racines, rampaient pour passer sous d’autres qui étaient beaucoup trop hautes et grosses pour être enjambées. Ils traversèrent un arbuste à spore qui explosa sur leur passage, dégageant un nuage de poussière jaune qui piqua leurs yeux et les fit tousser ainsi que ralentir leur allure. 

Désorientée, elle sentit quelque chose la piquer dans le cou. Ses jambes se coupèrent sous elle et elle s’effondra au sol en gémissant et portant une main à sa nuque. Nerisse fut stoppé dans son élan et il se précipita sur elle pour la relever. 

\- Qu’est ce que tu as ? Ce n’est pas le moment de te reposer !   
\- Quelque chose m’a piqué dans le cou ! 

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer le visage de Nerisse, mais la prise qu’il avait sur son bras se raffermi. 

\- Ether ! s’exclama-t-il. Trouve-nous vite un abri sûr, s’il te plait ! 

Le familier couina et à la lueur des feux-follets, elle vit l’animal détaler à toute vitesse, Nerisse lui emboitant le pas en l’entrainant derrière lui. La douleur dans son cou s’estompa rapidement et dans un coin de son esprit, elle pensa que peut-être à la place de s’être fait piquer, elle s’était pris une branche d’arbre et qu’elle s’était inquiétée pour rien. 

 

Finalement, elle dut repousser ses questionnements quand, à l’orée de la forêt, ils durent grimper en haut d’une immense fleur à l’aide des feuilles de la tige. Cette dernière referma ses pétales sur eux une fois qu’ils eurent atteint son cœur. Essoufflés mais en vie, ils reprirent leur respiration, écoutant les chiens d’Himelerys hurler à la mort avant de partir dans une course effrénée à l’affut de leur prochaine nourriture. 

Elle était bien contente que ça ne soit pas elle qui serve de casse croute. Elle avait encore de trop belles années à vivre pour se laisser dévorer ainsi. Prenant une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher, Nerisse fit apparaitre, sous son regard fasciné, des boules de lumières du bout de ses doigts, qui éclairèrent l’intérieur écarlate de la fleur. 

Elle en toucha une de l’index et posa ses yeux sur l’homme en face d’elle. Il souriait. Son torse se levait toujours un peu rapidement, mais il avait retrouvé en grande majorité son souffle. 

\- Magicien, chuchota-t-elle.   
\- À mes heures perdues, lui répondit-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche. 

Surprise, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et Nerisse se recula en détournant la tête et en marmonnant : 

\- Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris ! 

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu’il lui avait pris. Elle voulait juste qu’il recommence. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et s’approcha de lui, posant un index sur ses lèvres. 

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Humm… 

A son tour, elle s’empara de sa bouche. Plus voracement, impérieusement. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu’elle rêvait que cela se produise, pour qu’elle prenne vraiment le temps de déguster ce premier baiser. Quand elle le relâcha, elle s’exclama stupidement : 

\- Tu me montreras d’autre tour ?   
\- Plus tard ! 

Sa voix était rauque et grisante. Elle se répercuta le long de son dos et il rapprocha étroitement leurs corps, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Leurs chaleurs et leurs odeurs se mélangèrent et elle soupira quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Douces, inquisitrices et quémandeuses, elles s’explorèrent l’une et l’autre. 

Les mains remontaient dans le cou puis dans les cheveux. Nerisse empoigna une mèche dans un de ses poings, rendant le baiser plus ravageur et fiévreux. 

C’était un besoin impérieux. Prendre, donner et partager, se compléter. Tout malaise qui avait été ressentit à un moment les avait définitivement abandonnés. À califourchon sur Nerisse, elle balançait ses doucement ses hanches contre les siennes. Les mains de ce dernier naviguaient sur son corps, ôtant les vêtements superflus avant de caresser la peau convoitée. 

Des dents mordillaient son cou, une langue lapait une de ses oreilles tandis qu’une main pétrissait l’un de ses seins. Sa propre bouche se perdait sur la mâchoire de Nerisse, grignotant un lobe et récoltant un profond soupir qui se répercuta dans son bas ventre. 

Les mains de Nerisse descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches, elles se glissèrent pendant un instant le long de ses reins la faisant se cambrer légèrement et se presser un peu plus contre lui. Fiévreusement, elle le déshabilla, envoyant chemise, pantalon et bottes tout autour d’eux, puis elle se laissa couler le long de son torse. Elle happa un téton, ses dents mordillèrent un endroit au niveau des côtes, le faisant se tendre sous elle, sa verge venant riper contre son intimité. 

Elle bougea son bassin sous l’excitation. Il flattait sa peau. Ses doigts caressant son dos, ses épaules avant de revenir s’immiscer dans ses longues mèches orange tandis qu’elle descendait toujours plus bas. Elle se décala sur un côté, sa bouche chutant dans l’intérieur d’une cuisse qui s’écarta un peu plus. De sa langue mutine elle lécha l’aine et glissa contre les testicules. 

Nerisse poussa un gémissement, son corps se contracta et d’une pression, il l’incita à ce qu’elle le prenne en bouche. Ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de son amant elle esquissa un sourire qu’elle savait espiègle. Le regard opalescent était presque noir de désir, les joues rougies et les lèvres luisantes d’avoir été humidifiées. 

Puis finalement, il ouvrit sa bouche sur un son rauque quand elle happa entre ses lèvres la verge durcie, l’enfermant dans sa cavité buccale. Les hanches s’agitèrent au rythme de ses va-et-vient et les soupirs de Nerisse se firent bruyants. Excellent aphrodisiaque auditif pour elle, qui sentait son propre corps réagir. 

Des frissons d’anticipations la parcouraient à l’idée de ce qui allait suivre, mais aussi face au plaisir évident que prenait son amant en plongeant dans son bouche. Elle aurait adorée continuer. Parcourir ce sexe de sa langue, retracer la grosse verge avant de s’immiscer dans la fente du gland puis de suçoter ce dernier pour ensuite enfoncer profondément cette verge dans sa gorge. La sentir palpiter jusqu'à ce qu’elle explose, mais des mains l’arrêtèrent avant et la relevèrent. 

Pressée contre le corps bouillonnant de Nerisse, elle se cambra, des doigts se glissant contre son intimité. Ils la découvrirent doucement. Un index caressa son clitoris et elle lâcha plusieurs gémissements, se frottant un peu plus contre ce membre inquisiteur.

Une bouche se perdit dans son cou, qu’elle dévoila entièrement et des mains s’emparèrent de ses hanches pour l’aider à s’empaler sur la verge luisante. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de concert. La sensation d’accomplissement, celle d’être complet et à leur place les comblant enfin. 

Les mouvements ne mirent pas longtemps à débuter et par la suite, elle n’avait aucune idée de comment cela s’était déroulé. Mais si elle était certaine d’une chose, c’est que jamais elle n’avait éprouvé une telle force dans une relation. Ça avait été aussi bon de mélanger leurs corps que leurs esprits et au plus profond d’elle-même, elle avait eu le sentiment de connaître déjà tout ce qui l’entourait. 

Elle s’était sentie bien, réelle et vivante et à l’ abri entre les bras de l’homme pour qui elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments, au creux du cœur d’une fleur dont elle se demandait encore si c’était possible qu’elle existe, et au sein d’une nuit pas si douce que cela, elle avait enfin eut la certitude que tout cela était vrai. 

À présent, allongée auprès de Nerisse après qu’ils aient refait l’amour, leurs doigts caressant leurs corps, elle avait la sensation d’être aux portes du savoir. Sa tête tournait à plein à régime, la douleur se faisant sentir. Cependant, quand elle commença à se relever pour prévenir Nerisse qu’une vague de flash l’assaillait, elle sentit la noirceur de l’inconscience la rattraper pour l’enfermer dans ses griffes. 

Ses oreilles captèrent un son provenant de son amant. Un prénom, un seul et unique prénom crié de peur tandis qu’elle s’effondrait. Le sien. 

\- Melvana ! 

 

Fin

A suivre dans le deuxième volet...


End file.
